


The spider prince

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince Fusion, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: The frog prince retold with trolls, with Creek as the spider prince. This is meant to be quiet as light hearted story, but that doesn't mean it won't have it's moments of drama.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Yep another fairy tale, this story is based on the frog prince, and follows the original fairy tale more than the Disney version of the story and since I’m writing this could get odd. I intend for this one of the fairy tales to be a little more light hearted than my usual fairy tale based stories, that doesn’t mean there won’t be some darkness and angst, there may just a little less than normal. There will however still be plenty of fluff and romance, oh come on I’m writing this is just wouldn’t be one of my stories without that! I don’t own anything here and I have dyslexia so please be nice about the spelling and grammar errors.

The spider prince.

Chapter one:

Once upon a time there was a handsome troll prince named Creek, with his skin the same shade of purple as amethyst and his hair in bright blue at the base and turning to vibrant teal green at the top he was considered one of the most handsome princes in all of the troll Kingdoms. His father King River and his mother Queen Dawn had looked far and wide for a troll to capture the heart of the prince but none had managed to achieve this. prince Creek longed for the one troll who would be his, to whom he could give all of his heart, but none of the trolls his mother and father presented to him awoke love in his heart and Creek refused to marry without love. The King and Queen loved their only child so much, that they had no desire to make their son marry if he couldn’t find the troll who captured his heart.

Then one day a troll enchantress came to the kingdom with her daughter Sparkle hoping that her daughter would be the troll to win the heart of the prince at last and thus gain her a kingdom, but though kind to her prince Creek had no interest in the daughter of the enchantress. This failure of Sparkle to win the heart of the prince caused the enchantress to become enraged, so much so that she cast a powerful spell onto the purple troll turning him into a spider, with fur in the same shades as his hair and limbs of purple to match his skin. Her spell also imprisoned the trolls of the kingdom within its borders, they would not age or die while the prince was enchanted, neither could they leave the kingdom and no troll could find their way into the kingdom. Before she used her magic to send the prince far from his home kingdom the enchantress informed the prince that the only way to break the spell was true loves kiss.

It took the prince time to get used to his new spider form, he soon discovered that having eight legs made it hard to walk when you were only used to two and after much stumbling about the spider prince at last managed to work out how to use his legs without falling over them. Creek was relived to find he could still talk and sing, it wasn’t until he fell from one leave to another and tried to extend his hair to help stop his fall that the prince discovered that instead of his hair getting longer as it would have normally he produced spider silk to stop his fall. This new ability was one which Creek found both shocking and at the same time strangely wonderful and he began to experiment with his silk. The spider prince soon discovered the silk was very strong, it could stretch far longer than his hair had been able to and that it was also sticky which he felt sure would be useful.

Once Creek had his abilities mastered he started to travel from place to place seeking a troll who could love him truly despite being a spider, but it seemed no matter the troll they couldn’t love him as he was and so he travelled on wards, further and further away from his home. There were times when the spider prince felt all hope was lost, still though there was that stubborn spark of hope which refused to be put out and so Creek carried on traveling looking for the one troll who could break this spell. As he travelled through country after country, the transformed prince learnt to weave his silk into spell binding shapes and would perform his tricks in any troll towns he came across on his travels for scraps of food and a place to stay. The prince did his performing so that he didn’t have to hunt bugs, he might be a spider but Creek drew a line when it came to having to trap and eat bugs in order to survive. 

One days after what felt like a life time of searching the brightly coloured spider prince found himself in a beautiful castle garden, as Creek made his way through the garden he heard crying and drawn by the sound the prince followed it until he came across the troll crying. As Creek observed the other troll from the shadows of the folly he had to admit that he’d never seen a troll like this before, he had skin which was the same shade of grey as storm clouds, his hair was as dark as the night sky and he sat in a garden folly his head in his hands as he wept. Creek could tell both from the clothes he wore and the simple crown of silver he wore that this was a troll of royal blood. “Why are you crying?” Creek asked the grey troll feeling a lot of sympathy for another soul which was clearly as in pain and as sad as he sometimes felt.

The male troll gave a start of surprise, quickly he looked up, the spider couldn’t stop the gasp which escaped him, as this royal troll had eyes of such a vivid shade of teal blue that it rivalled the blue of his fur and Creek was instantly entranced by those wonderful eyes. The raven haired troll looked around the area he was sitting in, he frowned with confusion when he couldn’t see another troll there and then asked in a tear filled and slightly frightened voice. “Who is there?”

“I am?” The transformed prince answered stepping out of the shadows of the folly and into his line of sight.

Slowly the grey troll looked down at him, his eyes went wide for a moment and then softened. “Well hello there aren’t you a handsome one little spider.”

“You didn’t answer my question, why were you crying?” Creek asked him as gently as possible.

Swiftly the teal eyed troll rubbed the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hands and then answered the question. “My mother and father have died…I’m going to be King…I don’t know if I can do it, besides which a lot of the trolls would prefer my younger sister Poppy to be Queen.”

“Why would they prefer that?” Creek asked moving a little closer to the prince as he asked him this.

The grey troll let out a deep sigh then gestured at himself as he said to the spider. “Because I look like this, all they see is the grey colour I am and never the troll beyond it. They never listen to my worries or my advice, all the other trolls want to do is party and live a happy worry free life. I understand that, but I don’t see why they can’t understand but being ready for what the future might throw at us, will help to offer us all a safe and secure future.”

The spider prince knew exactly how this troll felt to be judged on outer appearance alone and Creek found himself wanting to help the other prince, as well as hoping that perhaps at last in this troll he had found the one who might be able to see him despite his new shape. Creek was thoughtful for a few moments, then slowly an idea came to him, one which would benefit them both and so taking hold of all of his bravery he spoke to the grey troll again. “I think that being ready for what might come would be a sensible thing to do. Perhaps you are not wording things to the other trolls correctly, maybe I could help you with that, I’m considered to have quite the diplomatic tongue.”

“You’d help me…Why?” The prince asked him softly, his voice laced with both wonder and distrust. 

“Well I don’t like to see you cry and I will admit I was hoping that maybe if you’d let me help you with your problem, then I might be able to beg a home with you for the winter…I’m all on my own you see and it gets very cold…”

The grey troll sat quietly for a few moments turning this idea over in his head before he said with a nod of his head. “Oh I see…So a trade of sorts, you help me word my arguments correctly and I take care of you for the winter? That sounds like a fair trade. I’m prince…Well I guess it’s King now…However I think I’d rather just be Branch to you.”

“Branch, I’m Creek it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The spider gave the price a bow, not the easiest thing to achieve with eight legs, but the transformed prince was rather pleased that he had managed to carry it off without falling over his legs and flat onto his face.  
Branch got off of his seat, he carefully knelt down onto the ground next to Creek and held a hand out to him, very cautiously the brightly coloured spider climbed onto his hand, up the arm of the leaf green jacket the prince wore, then onto the shoulder of the grey troll and once there Creek made sure he had a firm hold of this spot before saying to him. “I’m settled you can get up now.”

With a nod to the spider prince Branch slowly rose to his feet, he went back to where he had been sitting before, the prince sat back down and then addressed Creek. “So, if I am going to be taking care of you Creek, what do you need from me exactly?”

“I don’t need much I assure you, somewhere warm to sleep, I don’t eat bugs, I prefer small slices of meat and of course water to drink.”

“That all sounds reasonable to me, I’m sure I can give you all of that.” The grey troll said with a decisive nod of the head.

Creek couldn’t help but smile at Branch, it was clear that when this troll made a promise that he would do his best to keep his word and the spider felt this boded well for them both. “So why don’t you tell me about these plans of yours?”

“Well I keep trying to convince the council that we should grow more food than we would need to make it through the winter, but they say the extra storage space is an unnecessary expense…But all it would take is one very bad winter and well we’d be in a lot of trouble. They just think I’m worrying for no reason as we’ve never had any winters which were bad enough to warrant any extra storage. I’ve also tried to get them to put aside extras of all sorts of things like medicines and weapons, but it’s always the same argument…They don’t want to spend the money and because it’s never been needed they think it never will be.”

Creek was quiet for a few moments, he failed to see why the councillors couldn’t see that their prince was trying to make sure that if the worst happened they were ready for it, he could understand that they didn’t want to spend the money, but their clearly complacent attitude worried the spider prince a great deal. Creek thought back over the words of the prince for a few more moments, as he did so an idea came to him and this idea had him saying Branch. “Why not, suggest that extra food is stored in each troll settlement, then if the winter is good and it’s not needed those which have stored food hold a celebration of thanks giving, even make it a public holiday. That way if the food is needed it’s there and if it’s not instead of it going to waist as your councillors may argue it might, it can be put to good use by holding community feasts of thanks giving which is a public holiday, these facts should please the trolls of your kingdom a great deal.”

The spider prince watched as the grey troll thought his words over, he could see him mentally turning the idea this way and that looking for any faults with it and then after a few moments he gave Creek a nod. “Yes I think that might work…Maybe if I called it the new year’s feast so my people have a time of year to tie it to.”

“That sounds like a good name, the good thing is once you get your people used to the idea of storing things they won’t think much of it when you decide to also stock pile medicines. You might even want to try suggesting rather than keeping the medicines for a kingdom wide incident, that it would be wise to keep just a general stock of medicines in case they are needed in each community for unforeseen reasons.”

Branch’s hand came up onto his shoulder, Creek walked onto the hand, the prince brought him level with his face and then said to him with a small smile. “You are a very wise spider Creek. I am glad we met today.”

“So am I Branch.” As he said this the spider prince lifted on leg and gave the other troll a friendly pat on the finger, which the grey troll returned by gently placing one finger of his free hand to the top of Creek’s head and giving it a stroke. The spider prince loved this feeling, he wanted the prince to carry right on stroking his finger over his fur, but Branch stopped doing so after only a few moments and Creek instantly felt disappointment welling up in him. Before the spider could voice his feelings to the prince the grey troll carried the spider carefully back up to his shoulder, quickly Creek clambered off of the hand and back onto the shoulder. Once Branch felt him take a firm hold of his shoulder again the prince rose to his feet, he set off towards the castle, which was a tall elegant blue structure with silver topped turrets that made the eyes of Creek widen, this place looked as though it had just come out of one of the fairy tales his mother used to tell him as a young troll. As they walked through the corridors of the castle the spider took in his surroundings and he had to admit the other prince had a wonderful home. Part of him wished to confess he was really a prince under a curse to Branch, but after other trolls laughing at this story Creek felt it was much wiser not to tell the other troll the truth about himself just yet.

The soon to be King called together all of his councillors, he phrased things as Creek had told him to, and instead of the usual disagreements to his words there had in fact been nodding and agreement to what the older trolls agreed was a much better plan than Branch’s original one had been. When the councillors commented on the spider with the prince, Creek had been surprised when the grey troll had told them that he was his friend and that he would not be parted from him. As the older trolls left Branch alone once more, he let out a sigh of relief, the grey troll felt like dancing with joy, they had finally listened to him thanks to Creek, quickly the prince addressed the spider on his shoulder. “Thank you, Creek that went wonderfully, and as you kept your promise to help me I shall keep mine to you in return.” The grey troll made his way to his rooms, then carried the spider through to his bed room and then asked Creek. “Is there any were in particular in my room that you would like to make your place to sleep?”

“I was thinking I might use the corner just by your bed there.” As he said this the spider pointed at the corner in question with one of his eight legs.

Branch followed the pointing leg to the area in question and then gave a deceive nod. “That corner is fine by me, will you build a web there?”

“Of a sort.” Creek told him with a cheeky grin before he made his way off of the prince’s shoulder and then up to the corner. The grey troll sat on the edge of his bed, his watched in spell bound awe and fascination as the fizzy spider used his silk to build a web which looked a lot more like some sort of hammock. Once the web was completed, Creek carefully lowered himself into it in order to test the webs strength, sure up any areas which needed to be and to make sure his chosen spot gave him a good vantage point of the prince’s room which it did much to the spider’s satisfaction.

“That was amazing to watch, a spider hammock how wonderfully inventive.” Branch said to him his teal eyes sparkling with wonder.

The spider smiled over the side of his web at the prince and said. “I’m quite good at making unusual webs if I do say so myself, I like the idea of calling it a spider hammock.”

“I look forwards to seeing more of them.” The grey troll told him earnestly, he heard quick footsteps coming down the hallway towards his room and then said to Creek. “That will be my sister.” 

Sure enough a few moments later there was a sharp knock on Branch’s room door, when he called enter, the eyes of the spider went wide as a bright pink whirlwind in a beautiful but simple blue dress burst into his room, she hugged the prince hard and then quickly started talking. “Oh Branch congratulations, you finally managed to get the councillors to listen to you! I’m so pleased for you!”

“Thank you little sister, but I had some help from my new friend Creek.” As the grey troll spoke he gestured up at the hammock and the spider gave her a friendly wave from his spot in the corner of the bedroom.

Poppy clapped her hands together with excitement, she looked at the spider prince with a huge smile on her face, the princess then turned her gaze back to the grey prince and said to her brother. “He’s so cute! Can I pet him please?”

Branch rolled his eyes in an exasperated, but affectionate way at his sister before he spoke to her. “Poppy, Creek isn’t a pet, he is my friend. If you want to pet him ask Creek not me.”

The pink troll looked up at the spider, who as soon as Poppy had asked to pet him had sunk down in his hammock and was now peering over the edge of it at her with clear uncertainty in his many eyes. “I think I sacred him.” Poppy said regretfully to Branch.

“If I were him I’d probably be scared of you too. How about a compromise? Creek can come sit in my hands and you can look at him but you can’t stroke him alright?” Poppy gave her brother an enthusiastic nod in answer to this question, Branch looked up at the spider and then addressed Creek. “Is that alright with you too Creek?”

The fuzzy spider pulled himself up out of his hammock and gave the prince a nod, even though the transformed prince had only known Branch for a short while this troll had proven himself to be trust worthy and Creek felt safe around him, safer than he had felt since this whole ordeal had begun. Slowly the spider let himself down from the hammock using one of his silk threads and Branch seeing him coming his way held out his hands for Creek to land on. Once the spider prince was settled in the hands of the grey troll, he went and sat down on the edge of the bed keeping a carefully hold of Creek. “You can come over and see him, but remember no touching.”

The princess gave a nod to her brother, she came over and looked down at the spider in her brother’s hands, it looked back at her with its many eyes and then said to the pink troll. “It is a pleasure to meet you princess Poppy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Creek. I’m glad to see my brother making a friend…He could use one right now. Where are you from?”

“The kingdom of Shimmer Vale.”

The eyes of both royal trolls went wide and it was Branch who said. “That’s the kingdom with the enchantment on it.”

“Yes it is.” Creek confirmed in a sad voice to them.

The grey troll shook his head, he felt pity for this poor little spider, that kingdom was in quiet a state, and it was one which was not going to be easily sorted out, Branch sighed then said sadly to the spider. “Rumour has it the spell is very powerful and can only be broken by the prince receiving true loves kiss…You have the same name as the prince Creek…I seem to recall that not one of his suitors could win the prince’s heart and that he refused to marry a troll he wasn’t in love with…”

Poppy smiled at her brother and then said teasingly to him. “Prince Creek reminds me of someone.”

Branch shot his sister an unamused look, but Creek could see repressed laughter in his vibrant teal eyes as he said to her. “I’ve never had many suitors Poppy, in fact I’ve had two and one of them fell head of heals in love with you.”

The pink troll giggled slightly as the grey troll said this to her, but then said seriously to her brother. “I am glad you have Creek now to keep you company, who knows maybe he can help you to become a little more sociable.” With this said the princess flew back out of the room.

The prince shook his head, then looked down at the spider in his hands, he wasn’t sure why but when he found that Creek was looking back at him Branch blushed and felt suddenly rather shy, he covered this by saying to the fuzzy spider. “Well it’s getting late I think we should both get some sleep.”

“Agreed.” Creek said to him with a nod, the grey troll got to his feet and then he lifted the spider up so he could make his way back to his hammock. 

Branch got ready for bed, the spider prince, didn’t watch him, he nestled down into his hammock and a while later the grey troll called out to him. “Good night Creek, sleep well.”

The spider felt pleasure trickle through him as the prince bid him goodnight and called back. “Good night Branch pleasant dreams.”


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

The next day Branch brought Creek down to breakfast on his shoulder, while the grey troll ate toast, he surprised the spider prince by cutting up some bacon, then lifting the pieces up to him so that he could take them from his fingers and eat them. The spider prince made sure to eat these pieces of bacon in a way which was polite, he was already aware of the fact that many of the soon to be Kings councillors were looking at him and judging him. Once Creek had eaten his fill, the fuzzy spider addressed Branch being careful to address the prince in a formal manor. “Thank you, prince Branch I have eaten enough now. May I trouble you for some water?”

“Of course you may have some water Creek.” The grey troll reached out, he picked up the water jug, he poured a little of the water into a saucer and then brought this up to the level of the spider on his shoulder.

Creek sipped the water, once he had drunk his fill the fuzzy spider spoke to Branch again. “Thank you, I feel better for that.”

“You are welcome.” As he said this the prince lowered the what remained of the water to the table, the grey troll then set to finishing his own breakfast and once he had finished eating, Branch rose to his feet causing the councillors to rise with him. The grey troll looked around at them all, then he spoke to the councillors, in a firm and commanding tone of voice. “I shall be working on my speech for my coronation until lunch time and I do not wish to be disturbed unless something of vital importance needs my attention.” 

The councillors, all bowed or curtsied as the soon to be King said this to them and then murmured their agreement to these words. Once he had the agreement of his councillors Branch left the dining room, he made his way back to his rooms the grey troll addressed his friend. “Well I think that went quiet well.”

“It did, you sounded calm and commanding, which is exactley the combination you are going to need to make a good King. May I ask why your father never taught you this?”

The prince let out a deep sigh, but answered this question. “My father didn’t teach me because he didn’t expect to die so suddenly…Neither did he think that both he and my mother would die together. I do have some education in the art of ruling, but my father and mother focused on the more practical matters, such as taxation and its effects on the populous, as well as teaching me to defend myself in case I should need to at any point. I knew how everything worked, but that was all I knew before my mother and father died, they just didn’t think they needed to teach my how to deal with the council at this stage in my life.”

“I see, well that explains a lot.” The spider said feeling sympathy for the grey troll trickle through him, Branch had been thrown in deep water and left to sink or swim by his parent’s sudden deaths. It was a difficult situation for any troll to find themselves in, but especially for a troll as young and unexperienced in the art of ruling as Branch.

“What about your family Creek?” The prince asked the spider curiously.

The spider answered this question carefully. “I left them safely in my home kingdom. I have been searching for a troll who might be able to break the spell on the prince and therefore save the kingdom from the spell it is under.”

“I take it you haven’t had much luck finding such a troll?”

“No, true love is a very rare thing…To find it for prince Creek amongst those he has already rejected or those trolls he has never met is proving to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“True love…Yes, it is as you say a rare thing. It is highly unlikely that you would find a troll who could feel such a love for a troll whom they have only just met, however I would like to think that maybe, given the right about of time, love and care that true love might be able to grow between two trolls.”

Creek felt depression wanting to take hold of him as the grey troll said this to him, he let out a sad sigh and then said to Branch. “How is true love for the prince supposed to grow when no troll can get into the kingdom?”

“That is a quandary.” Branch admitted his voice thoughtful as he said this to the spider, and after a few moments of thought the soon to be King addressed Creek again. “Who knows maybe the troll to fall truly in love with your prince, lives within the kingdom instead outside of it.”

The transformed prince wanted to tell the other prince that he was the prince Creek, but still something stopped him from doing so and instead he said to Branch. “That’s something I hadn’t considered.”

Branch said nothing to this, he instead let his friend think about what he had said to him, the grey troll made his way into his room, the prince settled at his desk, he got out some paper and began to work on his speech. Creek happy to be drawn away from his darker thoughts, watched Branch writing, as the grey troll worked the spider made some suggestions for changes or words which the prince might wish to add to his coronation speech and by the time lunch came they had managed to have a good first draft of the speech ready. Together the two friends ate lunch, after this Branch went for a fitting of his coronation robes, followed by dinner and then an afternoon with his councillors dealing with matters of state. Creek whispered Branch advice when he felt that the grey troll needed it, but every time the spider prince did this he was careful not to be spotted doing so by the councillors, as Creek felt sure that they would not be happy to discover that their soon to be King was listening to the advice of a spider over them in these matters.

That night when Branch and Creek got back to the prince’s bedroom they were both utterly exhausted, the spider turned to the grey troll and said to him in a tired voice. “I don’t think I can make it to my hammock tonight…Can I sleep in the bed with you?” After Creek asked his he yawned widely and was glad that his fur hid his blush from the other troll.  
The soon to be King also yawned and then said to his friend. “Of course you can…What a day!” Branch said with tiredness clear in his voice, carefully took the spider off of his shoulder, he gently placed his friend down onto the bed and then the prince quickly got ready for bed. Creek made his way across the bed of the grey troll and then he settled onto the pillow next to the one Branch slept on. The soon to be King got into bed, he turned towards the spider, he lifted one hand and then stroked over the soft fur of Creek of his head for a few moments, before he said to the spider. “Good night Creek sleep well.”

“Sweet dreams Branch.” Creek said in return, after the spider said this the prince slowly drew his hand back to him, his eyes closed and then fell asleep.

Creek followed him a few moments later, a few moments after he fell asleep the transformed prince found himself dreaming, in the dream he was once more his normal troll self and was walking through a beautiful forest. The purple troll found his way to a lake, sitting by the side of it was Branch, the prince was just staring into the water of the lake and as he did so the grey troll let out a deep sigh. Seeing the other male troll doing this made Creek want to find out what was wrong with him and somehow help Branch to resolve whatever the problem was. So calling up all of his bravery the purple troll addressed the other prince and started to make his way over to him at the same time. “Hello there.”

As he heard this unknown voice Branch gave a start of surprise, he quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice and at the sight of the handsome troll coming towards him, the teal eyes of Branch went wide. “Hello, I’ve never seen you in my dreams before…Who are you?”

The purple troll fought hard not to show his surprise as the other troll said this to him. “I am prince Creek.” He told the other prince, while his mind tried desperately to work out how it was they were sharing a dream and if it might happen again.

“Are you the prince who is under the spell?” Branch asked him curiously, breaking the train of thought of the other troll as he did so.

The blue grey eyed prince gave the grey troll a nod and then said. “I am.”

“That must be hard…” The other prince said sympathetically, before he spoke to him again. “But I still don’t understand what you are doing in my dream.”

Creek shook his head at Branch as he admitted honestly. “I don’t know how I got here either. Would you like me to go?”

As soon as the purple troll asked this question the soon to be King sought to find a way to reassure him and spoke to the other troll quickly. “No, you don’t need to go prince Creek, maybe we can help each other…I’d like to find my colours again and…Well I assume you’d like the spell which was placed on you broken.”

The purple troll walked over to were the other prince was sitting and joined him sitting on the grass by the side of the lake. “Yes I would like the spell I am under to be broken, I didn’t think finding a troll who could truly love me as I am would turn out to be so difficult.”

“I was once told by a troll drear to me that it is one of the rarest treasures in all the world, but also once of the most powerful in all of the world too.”

Creek let out a deep sigh and then admitted sadly to the other troll. “I’m starting to think that I’m never going to find a troll who will love me truly.”

Branch gave him a small understanding smile. “I know how that can feel, I’ve only ever had two suiters and one of them fell in love with my sister…I want to find the same thing as you one troll who can just love me as I am.”

“Maybe this is why we found each other tonight.” The purple troll said softly to the other prince sitting at his side hoping with all of his heart that this was the reason that they had met like this tonight and that this desire would mean they could find each other again in their dreams.

Their gazes met, Creek felt his heart flutter in his chest, as for the first time since he had met the grey troll, Branch smiled widely at him and this simple act made the other troll even more handsome than he had been before. “Perhaps you are right about that prince Creek, I have to admit that it would be nice to think that this is the reason we met in our dreams tonight and that this might mean we could meet each other again.”

“I have never seen a grey troll before now…Are you enchanted as well?” Creek asked as he covertly ran his eyes over the storm cloud grey skin of the other troll, while wondering why or how the grey prince had become grey.

Branch shook his head at Creek and then explained his grey colouring to the other prince. “No, I’m not enchanted as you are. I lose my colours when my grandma died, closely followed by the death of my parents…It was all too much sadness at once for me. It all caused me to lose nearly all of my happiness and most of my hope, and despite the best attempts by my sister to restore them to me, I am as you still grey. We had both hoped that if I could find a troll to love then this might bring back my colours, but my current grey state makes me unappealing in a romantic way to other trolls.”

This time the purple prince allowed himself to openly look the other male troll over before he said to Branch. “Personally, I don’t see why other trolls should find your grey colouring ugly, I think you are quiet a handsome troll despite the fact you are grey and I would very much like to spend more time with you.”

Branch couldn’t help but blush slightly as the other prince complimented his colouring and then said to the other troll. “I’d like to spend some more time with you as well Creek. I’m glad that you don’t dislike my grey colouring.”

Creek gave the grey troll a warm smile, he couldn’t help but feel joyful as the grey troll blushed when he complimented the other prince and then said to him gently. “You maybe grey on the outside Branch, but that doesn’t mean that is what you are on the inside. You have the most amazing teal blue eyes, they are brighter than the sky and since the eyes are said to be the windows of the soul this tells me that inside under this grey surface is a bright troll waiting to find a way out. To me your eyes say that there is still hope that your lost colours can be found again.”

These words caused the grey troll to blush all over again and they made him feel quite shy, which caused him to says softly to Creek. “Thank you, no troll has ever said that to me before…Hope, it is nice to feel that there is some left in my life and that I might well be able to regain my colours.” After he said this to the other prince the dream faded away from around Branch and he woke in his bed feeling more hopeful that he had in a very long time. The prince lay quietly on his side in the bed just watching the spider Creek sleep on as he contemplated his dream, the grey troll felt absolutely sure that the troll in his dream really had been the enchanted prince of the spider’s kingdom and Branch wasn’t sure if he should tell his spider friend about his dream or not. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, the prince decided that he would not tell Creek of his dream, instead he would wait and see if he shared another dream with the other prince before he told the spider what was happening to him, Branch didn’t want to raise his hopes only to dash them once more and so for now his encounter with prince Creek would be his secret.

When Creek woke a short while later it was to find Brach watching him, for a moment the spider panicked thinking that the other troll had worked out he was the prince from the dream. The spider felt relief go through him as the grey prince didn’t say anything about the dream, but instead gently stroked a finger over his fuzzy head, the spider leant into this caring gesture as happiness worked its way through him and then said to Branch. “Good morning.”

“Good morning Creek did you sleep well?”

Knowing he could say nothing of the dream without giving away who he was to the other prince, the spider answered this question by saying simply. “I did and you?”

“Yes I slept well. Well since we are going to be spending the winter together is there anything you might like for a mid-winters gift?”

Creek sat on the urge to say, yes, a kiss from you and instead said. “No, nothing I can think of…You’ve already given me so much, a home and a friend. I don’t need anything more.”

“Well let me know if you can think of anything.” Branch told him before he got up and started to get ready for the day ahead, once the grey troll was prepared he placed a hand out for Creek, who quickly climbed up onto the shoulder of the prince.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

Three days passed before Branch shared another dream with prince Creek, this time the two of them were walking side by side through the forest together, they talked and got to know each other better, as they did this friendship started to grow between the two princes, just as it had between Branch and the spider. The grey troll told Creek all about his little friend, the purple troll was thrilled to see the way that those teal eyes which he had grown to love filled with joy as Branch talked about his other self. Then suddenly the raven haired prince’s mood changed, he became unhappy and the grey troll said to Creek in a very melancholy voice. “I’m going to miss him when winter is over and he leaves, but I can’t keep him with me. Creek is determined to find a troll who can break your spell…It wouldn’t be right to stop him leaving, but I don’t think I am ever going to find another friend quiet like him ever again.”

Quickly Creek lay a hand onto the shoulder of the other prince and gave it a comforting squeeze as he said to Branch. “Hey winter won’t be over for some months yet, who knows by then maybe my spell will have been broken and Creek won’t have to leave you.”

The grey troll gave the purple prince one of his small smiled before he spoke to him again. “I’d only want Creek to stay with me if that’s what he wants to do. Even though I would be more than happy to let him stay here with me for the rest of his life, Creek has a family waiting for him back home after all and I wouldn’t want to keep him from them because I was to selfish to let Creek return to them.”

Creek shook his head at the soon to be King. “Branch you are the least selfish troll I have ever met. You should tell your friend how you feel about his leaving you, then Creek will know that if he wishes to stay with you then you would be willing to let him.”

Branch gave the purple troll a nod and then said. “Yes, that is sound advice, you are as good at giving me that just as my spider friend is. It will be my birthday is soon, and my councillors want me to hold a ball as I do every year. They keep hoping that I’m going to find some troll to love at one of them, but I never do…”

“Will you hold a ball anyway?” Creek asked the other troll unable to prevent himself as he asked this question, from picturing himself as was in his troll form dancing with Branch in a candle lit ballroom, holding him close as they danced a waltz to the music.

The grey troll was quiet for a few moments and then answered this question. “Yes, I will hold a ball, as I know it makes my people happy to attend it every year and their happiness means a great deal to me.”

“I hope we can meet in our dreams that night, I would very much like to dance with you and wish you a happy birthday.” As Creek said these bold words he could feel himself blushing.

Branch also found himself blushing after the other prince said this to him, but at the same time he felt joy and anticipation welling up in him and the grey troll had to admit that the idea of dancing with Creek was thrilling to him in a way which he didn’t quite understand at this time. “I’d like that very much Creek.”

The purple troll smiled widely at the other prince when he agreed with his idea and said with the joy he was feeling clear in his voice. “Good! I have an idea! I promise you that even if we don’t meet on the night of your birthday, I will dance with you and wish you a happy birthday whenever we next do meet in our dreams.”

“Well in that I shall look forward to our next dream meeting whenever it will be.” Branch told him with sincerity.

Before Creek could think to stop himself, the purple prince put his arms around Branch and hugged the grey troll close to him. He’d never seen any troll but Poppy do this to him before now, so Creek hoped that he wouldn’t be over steeping some sort of boundary by doing this with Branch. A few moments later relief filled the purple troll as slowly the other prince brought his arms up, they slipped round him and then Branch hugged him in return. The soon to be King nuzzled his face close to that of the purple troll, this felt wonderful, he knew without words that he was safe in Creek’s arms and the grey troll found that he didn’t want to ever let the other troll go. “This feels wonderful.” Branch told the other prince honestly and then a few moments later he let out a breathy but clearly contented sigh.

“It does.” Creek agreed, after a few moments of standing together like this in perfect silent harmony the two male trolls reluctantly released each other, quickly the purple troll caught the hand of the grey prince and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I hope to see you again soon.” The blushing Branch didn’t get a chance to say anything to the other prince as the dream faded away into nothing as it had done before.

Sure enough a few moments after the dream finished the grey troll opened his eyes to the waking world and he left out a deep sigh. Prince Creek made him feel a lot of things he had never felt before and Branch wasn’t quite sure what to make of all of these new emotions, they didn’t feel bad just confusing. Deciding that these new emotions would take time for him to analyse, the grey troll put them to one side for now, he rolled over in bed and then looked up at Creek’s spider hammock. The prince was glad to see that the spider was awake, as Branch had a lot to say to him, Creek was in the middle stretching out his legs out something which the grey prince knew he did every morning and so Branch addressed him politely. “Good morning Creek. When you feel ready to, would you come down here and join me, my friend? You see I have something I want to tell you and something I want to talk to you about this morning.”

“Of course I will come down and join you Branch give me just a moment!” Creek assured him, sure enough a few moments later the spider was letting himself down from his hammock and walking up the bed to settle himself onto the pillow beside the one Branch’s head was on facing him. “So what is it Branch?” The spider asked him with a mixture of curiosity and concern in his voice.

The grey troll was quiet for a few moments, trying to put his words into the correct order, so that he could say what he needed to in order to be able to tell Creek all the things which he needed to tell him. “I’ve been thinking about when winter is over and the fact you will leave then to carry on with your quest. I wanted you to know that as my friend if you want to stay because the prince has been freed of his enchantment by then that I would be happy to have you. I also want you to know that if you left and then wanted to come back to me after your quest was finished then I would look forward to having you return to me once more my friend.”

When Branch finished saying all of this to him the spider really wanted to tell him that he was the enchanted prince, but he still didn’t feel that it was the right time to tell the other troll this just yet and so instead he said to the grey troll gratefully. “Thank you Branch, it’s wonderful to know I would always have a home here with you and I have to say that when my quest is over or if the prince is freed from his enchantment before the winter is over, then I would love to make my home here with you. It was way past time I began to find my own place to call home any way, so my family would be happy to know that I have found somewhere to call my own at last and that I have found such a good and kind troll to make my home with.”

“Good I am glad to hear you say that. Now there is something else I have to tell you, something which I hope you will not find to strange.” As Branch said this to Creek he could feel concern filling him and he worried that if he told the spider about his dreams that he might lose his friend due to this odd occurrence.

Hearing the worry in the voice of the grey troll the spider prince instantly sought to reassure him. “Branch I know that whatever it is you have to tell me will be nothing but the truth and I would never judge you negatively, so please tell me what it is you have to say.”

The words of the spider lifted a weight from the shoulders of the grey troll, one which he hadn’t even been aware of carrying and Branch felt blessed all over again to have Creek for both a friend and a confidant. “I’ve met your prince, twice now in my dreams…I’m not sure what it means exactly, but I think it might be important to your quest in some way.”

The eyes of the spider somehow widened, Creek could hardly believe it, he had thought the dreams which he had been having which had featured Branch, had been nothing more than hopeful dreams on his part and here Branch was telling him that he had been dreaming of himself as well. Not daring to believe that the other troll had really had been having the same dreams as himself Creek asked Branch. “You are sure it’s my prince Creek?”

“He says so, I’ve never met him before now so I wouldn’t know for sure, but you would! I can describe the troll I’ve met in my dreams and then you can tell me if it is your prince!” Branch said to the spider with great excitement.

“That’s a brilliant idea!” Creek said with enthusiasm to the grey troll.

With a nod for his friend Branch began to describe the troll he had seen in his dreams to the bright, fuzzy spider. “His skin is purple, it’s like a twilight purple, he has grey blue eyes, an orange nose and his hair is two shades, I’ve never seen that before bright blue like the sky at the base and bright green which is almost like leaves at the top. So, does that sound like him?”

The already wide black eyes of the spider, manage to widen and eventually Creek finally found enough of his voice to say to the prince. “Yes, that’s him! He’s coming to you, that’s amazing Branch! Oh, this is wonderful news! What do you think of prince Creek?”

When Creek asked him this question Branch thought back to his two encounters with the prince and then said with honesty to the spider. “Well I will admit I thought that he was very handsome, I can see why he has had so many suitors. Prince Creek seems very wise, I think being enchanted has taught him something, but I am unsure what this might be and I haven’t felt I can ask him such a thing just yet. I’ve met him only twice, but I’d like to think that we are becoming good friends.”

The spider knew he was blushing as the soon to be King said all of these wonderful things about his troll self, but as always, his fur hid this fact from the grey troll, something which he was glad of at this moment in time. Creek had noticed that Branch spoke of his troll self very tenderly and he couldn’t help but feel hope that maybe, just maybe the grey troll would be the one to love him truly. Creek had to admit that he was starting to feel that winning Branch as his husband would be one of the best things to ever happen in his life. “Do you think you could grow to love him truly.” Creek asked in a gentle voice, hardly able to conceal the hope in his voice as he asked Branch this question.

The grey troll thought about this for a moment before he answered Creek by saying. “It is a little early to say yet, but I think in time that yes I could come to love him truly. Why, would you like me to be the troll to set your prince free of his enchantment?”

“I would like that very much Branch. You are all he could ever need in a life partner and I cannot help but feel that not only would you love him truly, but that prince Creek would love you truly in return.” The spider started this firmly to the prince, as he did feel sure that he could quiet easily come to love this troll truly for the rest of his life.

The grey troll blushed as Creek said this to him so firmly, deciding to move away from this subject for now the soon to be King said to the spider. “My birthday will be in a weeks time, I’m planning to throw a ball…I do so every year on my birthday and I am hoping that you won’t mind keeping me company for the evening.”

The spider prince frowned with confusion at Branch and then said to him. “I don’t understand, why would you need me to keep you company for the night? I sure that you will have many trolls wanting to dance with you and talk to you at the ball.”

Branch let out a derisive snort and then said to Creek. “Now that is where you are wrong, I’m grey remember, even though I am a very good dancer, I usually end up dancing once with my sister and then spending the rest of the night watching her dance and talk with troll after troll…It’s both boring and depressing for me to watch and know that no troll is going to ask me to dance with them or even talk to me because I am this ugly grey colour.”

“That’s terrible! And don’t call yourself ugly, you aren’t Branch! You are different Branch wonderfully so and if they can’t see that then that is their loss.” The fuzzy spider said to his friend with feeling.

The grey troll was rather shocked by the force of the words from Creek, but he shrugged at his friend as he explained to the spider and then as he stroked over the fur on the top of the little spider’s body to thank him for saying what he had he said to him. “Thank you for saying that Creek, but that’s just how it is for me at any social event, I try not to let what the other trolls think of me hurt too much…But despite my best efforts it still does a little. So, I thought that this year I’d open the ball dance with my sister then sneak off into the garden to talk to you as that is bound to be more interesting than spending the whole evening propping up a wall. No one ever notices when I leave anyway, I should know I left half way through my birthday ball last time and not a soul noticed I was gone, so I doubt very much they will pay any attention to when I leave it early this time.”

Creek found himself staring at the other troll dumbfounded, and then once he had managed to surface from the wave of shock which had almost drowned him when the prince had said these words the spider said to his friend. “That’s just criminal…If I could dance with you I would!”

Branch chuckled slightly, it was the first time that Creek had ever heard him laugh, the spider prince had to admit he loved Branch’s laugh instantly as the sound filled him with joy and he wanted to make the grey prince laugh properly. The spider could just imagine what the grey troll might look and sound like if he did so, but his imaginings were cut short as Branch spoke. “Me dancing with a spider at my birthday ball, well that would certainly turn a few heads!”

As the spider prince imagined a packed ball room and Branch dancing the waltz with him in his spider form as the whole kingdom watched on, he just couldn’t stop the laugh which escaped him. Soon the spider had his legs curled up against his body, which meant that Creek was rolling around on the pillow as a fuzzy green and blue ball laughing so hard he could hardly talk, but still he managed to say to Branch between laughs in a very breathless voice. “Could you…Just imagine…The looks…On your…councillor’s faces…If you…Danced…The waltz…With…Me!”

The prince also tried to picture this, a few moments later for the first time since his mother, father and grandma had died, Branch laughed who heartedly, it was a rich sound and just as Creek had thought it would be his laugh sounded wonderful. A few moments the door to the prince’s room flew open Poppy stood in the doorway her wide pink eyes trained on the bed as he brother laughed and laughed. Branch was so lost in talking to Creek and laughing that he didn’t notice his sister standing in his doorway watching him and he said to his friend just as breathlessly as Creek. “Oh hairballs…I think…That if I…Danced with you…At my…Birthday ball…All my councillors…Would…Die on…The spot!”

Still laughing Creek said to the soon to be King. “Somehow…I don’t…Think that…Would be…A bad thing! You should…Do it!”

These words coursed both of them to dissolve into helpless laughter all over again and eventually Branch managed to say to the spider between his laughter. “Don’t…Creek…Just don’t…Don’t tempt me!”

Poppy watched them from the doorway smiling at the two friends, it felt wonderful to her to hear her much loved brother laughing so openly and whole heartedly for the first time in a long time. The princess didn’t expect this to return his colours, but she felt sure that this was a sign that at last Branch might actually be able to find them again. Not wanting to disturb her brother and his friend in this wonderful joyful moment, Poppy quietly closed the door to her brother’s bedroom and left them alone with strict instructions to Branch’s staff that her brother was not to be disturbed until he left his room save for in an emergency.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

All to soon it was Branch’s birthday, Poppy had presented her brother with some new books as his birthday gift the grey troll had been thrilled by this gift from his sister. The councillors had presented the grey troll with so many different and mostly useless gifts that Branch had quickly lost track of who had brought him what. Creek being a spider had not been able to go out to shop for a gift for the grey troll for his birthday so he had sung Branch a song instead. The prince had listened to his sing spell bound, he could hardly believe that his friend had such a wonderful voice and when the spider had finished his performance of the song for the grey troll he had said to him in a voice full of awe. “You sing wonderfully! I hope that I get to hear you sing again soon.”

Creek had smiled up at the prince and preened under his praise feeling very glad that his performance had made Branch look at him with such awe and wonder. “I am glad you enjoyed listening to me sing. I took great pleasure in singing for you and wouldn’t mind doing so again should the occasion arise. I also look forward to seeing you get ready for the ball tonight.”

Branch blushed as the spider said this to him. “I assure you I will look very silly.”

“I doubt that very much, I am sure you will be utterly handsome.” Creek told his friend with complete confidence in his words.

Sure enough when night came to the palace Creek sat on the bed of the grey prince looking at his choice of clothing and not for the first time since he had met Branch cursing that he was a spider and not himself. The soon to be King was dressed in formal black trousers, a crisp white shirt over which was a well fitted black jacket embroidered at the cuffs, hem and lapels with a silver celtic pattern. The hair of the grey troll had been washed, he had brushed it so that snow in shone like silk and Branch once more wore his simple princes crown. Once the soon to be King had finished get ready for the ball he turned to Creek and said to his spider friend. “Well how do I look?”

The spider prince, felt he had to be the most handsome troll he had ever seen, he’d thought that Branch was attractive before now, but tonight dressed like this he was even more handsome than normal. “You look amazing Branch, if the other trolls do not wish to dance with you tonight then they are fools of the highest order.”

“Thank you, I am glad you think that I look good in what I have on tonight.” 

“Good is not a word I would use for how you look tonight. You are handsome!” Creek told his friend with some feeling wishing that the grey troll could see himself through his eyes and not those of himself. With a small, but grateful smile for his friend’s words Branch held he hand out towards Creek, the spider carefully climbed onto the offered hand, the grey troll then lifted it up to his hair and then Creek climbed off of his hand into the hair where he concealed himself for the night. Branch took a quick look at himself to make sure that no one was going to notice Creek in his hair and then happy that his friend was well hidden the prince made his way down to the ballroom.

As soon as the grey troll was announced a respectful hush fell over the ballroom, as the prince walked through the ballroom to were the two thrones which had been his parents sat all those present at the ball bowed or curtsied to him. When at last he reached the dais on which two thrones sat Branch stood at the base of the few steps to the thrones and then addressed the guests at his birthday ball. “I thank you all for attending my birthday ball, seeing so many of you here to celebrate my birthday with me gives me great joy. Now without any further ado let the ball commence.” When the prince finished speaking the orchestra began to play their first piece a waltz and the dancing began for the night. Creek peeked through the black hair of the grey troll he noticed that lots of trolls bowed or curtsied to him on their way to find partners or trolls to talk to, but none of them came to ask Branch to dance or to talk to him and this fact made Creek feel furious and affronted on the prince’s behalf.

Unsurprised by the actions of those attending his birthday ball Branch made his way across the ballroom to his were sister was standing. It took him a while to get through the suitors around her, but when they realised it was their prince and their soon to be King coming passed them and not some rival they soon moved out of the way of the grey troll. When at last the prince reached the side of Poppy the grey troll held his hand out to her and then said to the princess. “Would you honour me with this dance my dearest sister?”

Poppy beamed one of her brightest smiles at her much loved brother, she placed her hand into his as she said. “I’d love that above all things brother.”

Together the two trolls went out onto the dance floor, they circled it together in a beautifully smooth waltz, Creek had to admit that Branch danced flawlessly and it made him wish with even more longing than before that he were once more in his troll form and therefor able to dance with the other prince. The spider could almost imagine what it would be like to be dancing with Branch tonight, he knew that he would dream of the experience and he hoped whole heartedly that the grey troll would ream of it with him tonight.

When the siblings finished their dance, Branch escorted his sister over to the side of the dancefloor, where her court of admirers were standing. As soon as the grey troll released her hand all of them turned their attention onto Poppy and not one of them spared so much as a glance for the prince. Seeing that as always, he was unwanted here the grey troll quietly slipped from the ball into the castle garden, he settled on the seat in the folly where he had first met his friend and then said to Creek. “You can come out now it’s over.”

The spider came out of his hair and made his way down onto the shoulder of the prince, Branch settled his hands in his lap so that his friend could sit in them, Creek made his way into those hands and looked up at the grey troll then said in an attempt to cheer Branch up. “You were right that was terrible…You should have danced with me at least you’d have had a little fun.”

Creek was glad when this comment drew a small smile from the grey troll who then said softly. “I think I just want to go to bed and forget there was even a ball tonight.”

“I can’t say I blame you. May I sleep on the pillow next to you again tonight?”

“I’d like that.” Branch told him with a small smile appearing on his face and then said feeling very grateful towards his friend. “I’m glad I had you with me tonight.”

“So I am.” Creek admitted. “You always look handsome, but you really do look handsome tonight Branch, I’m not sure why none of the other trolls can see that beyond your grey colouring.”

Branch shrugged and then said to the spider. “I really don’t know, only you, my sister and prince Creek seem to see beyond my outside colouring to the troll under it. I wonder if I will dream about the enchanted prince again tonight?”

“I hope you do, it has to be better than dreaming about that ball. I tell you something, if I were a troll prince I’d have swept you out onto the floor and danced with you all night.”

“Well it would have been interesting to dance with you as a prince. I’m sure you would make a very handsome prince Creek.”

“I’d like to think so.” The spider told his friend with a cheeky smile.

Branch slowly smiled at Creek, who was happy to see it was a wider smile than the other one had been so far tonight. After a few moments of silence, the grey troll moved the spider into one hand and then started to stroke over the fur of the top of his body in an affectionate gesture. “I’ll admit that I’m having more fun here talking to you than standing in the ballroom by myself for the next few hours.”

“So how soon do you think we can sneak off back to your room without drawing any notice?” Creek asked the prince with a deep sigh which was caused by the pleasure he felt as Branch stroked over his fur.

The grey troll thought about his answer to this question. “Well unless one of my councillors finds me, or has a child I simply must meet, dance with and then marry as soon as possible…Then we should be able to leave now, no troll will notice I have gone.” As Branch had spoken about his councillors and them presenting their children to him as potential life mates, he had rolled his eyes and made it clear with his dry tone of voice that this had happened to him far too many times so far.

The spider prince couldn’t stop the laugh which escaped him, being a royal he understood exactly what Branch had been going through, but he covered his actual knowledge by saying to Branch. “It sounds like that has happened to you far too many times.”

“Oh it has.” Branch told him in a rueful voice smiling a little again. “You know I seem to spend a lot of my time around you smiling…It feels strange in a good way…I think you might be able to help me find my colours again.”

“I’d be honoured if I was able to do that for you Branch.” Creek told his friend with honesty, as the spider looked at the other prince dressed like this under the moonlight he could happily admit to himself that Branch was handsome troll, it was then and there that the spider prince knew he was starting to fall in love with the grey troll and he had no intention of stopping himself from doing so. There was so much about Branch he was coming to appreciate and love, Creek knew that the soon to be King would make him a wonderful life partner. For now though the brightly coloured fuzzy spider decided to keep his new, but growing feelings for Branch to himself and so he said to the grey troll. “Come on let’s sneak away now before you have to dance with some troll you don’t want to dance with!”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” As Branch said this Creek climbed up from his hand onto the shoulder of the prince and together they made their way back into the castle. The grey troll for once was glad of his colouring it made sneaking back into the castle without being seen much easier than it would have been otherwise. Quietly Branch made his way through the quiet corridors of the castle and up to his room. As soon as the grey troll got inside his bedroom he let out a sigh of relief, he placed his hand down on the bed and quickly Creek made his way down from his shoulder onto the bed. Once his friend was on the bed the prince took off his jacket, the grey troll placed it over the back of his chair and then said to Creek. “I’m glad I’m back in my own room, away from all of that. Poppy will probably give me a long lecture in the morning, but to be honest I don’t really care.”

“I don’t see why your sister should lecture you, after all you did your duty, it’s hardly fair to expect you to spend the whole night being ignored on your birthday.”

“I’ll have to remember to tell my sister that tomorrow morning when she comes to see me.” Branch gently stroked his finger over the fur of the spider’s body again, this was something they both enjoyed him doing now. After a while the grey troll yawned, he drew his hand away from the spider, he smiled at his friend and then said to his friend. “Sleep well my friend.”

“Sleep well Branch, let me know if you dream about the prince again, tonight won’t you?”

“I will Creek.” Another yawn followed the first and soon Branch was fast asleep and Creek was not far behind his friend. The grey troll found himself in a moonlit forest clearing he was dressed in what he had worn to the ball for the night and as Branch looked around prince Creek stepped out of the nearby shadows.

“Good evening Branch, I am glad to see you again tonight. Happy birthday to you my friend.” The prince told him earnestly.

The grey troll smiled widely at him and then said. “Thank you Creek.”

“You look very handsome tonight Branch, even more so than normal. Will you dance with me?” Creek asked the grey troll with a courtly bow for the other troll, before he stood up and held a hand out to Branch.

“But what will we dance to?” The grey troll asked him with clear confusion as all around them at this time there was nothing but silence.

Creek was thought about this for a moment and then the strains to a waltz started to play from all around the two male trolls, the purple troll smiled at Branch then said. “I guess as this is a dream of sorts that this is the answer to that question.”

Branch chuckled as the purple troll said this to him, the grey prince then accepted his hand and Creek pulled him close to him for their dance. A few moments later the two trolls were waltzing around the clearing together, the grey troll let Creek guide him around the clearing, it felt natural that the other troll should be the one doing so and after a few moments Branch leant his head against the shoulder of the purple troll. Creek looked at his dance partner and couldn’t help but smile as the other prince let him guide him in the dance and placed his head onto his shoulder. This simple act of trust on the part of Branch made the transformed prince hope that maybe just maybe he might have a chance to win the true love of this other troll. 

Eventually the music ended, the two trolls reluctantly stopped dancing, their gazes met, Branch felt like he was falling into the eyes of the other troll and he realised that he really was starting to fall in love with Creek. The grey troll found himself wondering if the other troll might be able to fall in love with him, after all he’d had many suitors and they had to have been a lot more handsome then he was. The thoughts of Branch about Creek were interrupted by the purple troll who said to the other troll with curiosity clear in his voice. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just that this one dance with you in this dream, was a lot better than the whole ball.” Branch said not exactly lying to Creek but not telling the other prince the exact truth.

The purple prince shot his dancing partner a wide smile. “Good I am glad to hear that dancing with me was a good experience for you.”

“It was wonderful.” Branch assured him, before the grey troll slowly stepped out of the hold of the other prince, he did this because the soon to be King knew that if he stayed in the embrace of Creek he would want to tell him of his feelings and maybe even kiss him. Branch felt certain that it wasn’t time to be kissing the other troll just yet, he wanted to give himself time to find out if this really was love he was feeling for Creek and if the purple troll might have romantic feelings for him in return.

As soon as Branch was no longer in his arms the purple troll felt bereft he wanted to pull the grey prince back into his arms and hold him close to him once more. Creek also wanted to tell Branch he was the spider, this time the urge was almost overwhelming, he couldn’t help but think that if the grey troll he knew that he was the spider then he would be willing to help him, but at the same time Creek knew that he needed to have won Branch’s heart completely in order to break his curse and so instead of telling him he was the spider reluctantly the purple troll said to the other prince. “So when is your coronation to be?”

“It will be a month from now, I will be crowned King and there will be another ball for me to attend, though this time as I will be King there will be more trolls wanting to dance with me. I know they will only be dancing with me because they want to impress their new King, it’s one of the few times I wish I had a life partner as I could spend most of the night with a troll who cares for me, but I don’t so I shall just have to do my best for the night.” After he said this to the other troll the grey troll let out a deep sigh.

Creek placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manor and then said gently to the other troll. “I’m sure that Creek will accompany you for the day.”

Branch sighed again and then shook his head at the other prince. “As much as I would like to have my friend with me for the day, I don’t think it would be very fair on him having to be in my hair while they crown me and then for the ball, poor Creek would only be able to come out of hiding and join me for the feast between these two events.”

“Personally I think you should ask him and see what he says, it’s possible that Creek will want to be with you for the day anyway.”

Branch considered these words for a few moments and then gave prince Creek a nod. “I will talk to Creek about joining me for the day of my coronation in the morning.”

“Good, I hope I shall see you in my dreams again soon.”

Knowing that this meant that the dream would end soon Branch wanted to assure him that he would look forward to seeing him again and so said to the purple troll. “And I you.” After Branch said this to Creek the purple prince faded from the dream which let the grey troll know that he had woken up first out of them this time. A short while later the prince woke from his sleep, he found his spider friend watching him when he did so Branch spoke to Creek. “I dreamt of your prince Creek again, we danced together tonight and he wished me a happy birthday…I…I think I’m starting to fall in love with him…”

“Really?” Creek asked unable to hide the hope and delight in his voice when he asked this question.  
A blushing Branch gave the spider a nod and then whispered. “Yes…I really do think I’m starting to fall in love with him…” Quickly the grey troll shook his head, he would think more about when he was starting to feel for the prince Creek later and turned the conversation onto a new subject. “Prince Creek said I should ask you if you wanted to be with me for the day of my coronation, it’s a month away but you would have to spend most the day hidden in my hair. You’d only be able to come out for the feast, but I would be glad to have you there with me.”

“Branch I understand I’d have to stay hidden from all the other trolls for most of the day, but I’m your friend, I’d be honoured to be with you for the day of your coronation my friend.”  
“Good I am glad to hear you say that.” The prince said with happiness and relief clear in his voice as he spoke these words.

Only a few moments after this the door to Branch’s room flew open, Poppy came stalking into the room, she glared at her brother in his bed, the prince looked at his glaring sister and raised an eyebrow at her before saying to the pink troll. “Sister, you really should knock before you come into my room, for all you know I could have been getting changed.”

The princess had the grace to blush as Branch said this to her, but then said to her brother. “You aren’t going to distract me by saying that. You snuck off from the ball again last night Branch!”

“Yes, I know I did, Poppy no one wanted to dance with me or talk to me. I know they are going to want to once I’m crowned King just to show they are good subjects, but we both know that none of them really want to dance with my grey self.” Poppy let out a sigh she knew her brother was correct but still she wished he was not, but before the pink troll could say anything to Branch he spoke to her again. “Did anyone actually notice I was gone?”

“No they didn’t, but that’s not the point and you know it.” Poppy told him with a sigh and a shake of her head.

“I know Poppy, but I just couldn’t stand it. I did my duty and opened the ball at least. Besides which I had a much better time talking to Creek and going to bed than I would have had at the ball.”

The pink troll let out another sigh and then said softly to her older brother. “I understand I really do, but try to make sure you stay longer at your coronation ball.”

“I will sister I promise.” As the prince said this, his sister gave him a nod, she knew that her brother would keep his word and so she left the room closing the door behind her.

As soon as his sister was gone the grey troll rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling for his room, he let out a deep long sigh and then said to Creek. “This coronation is going to be torture.” Branch sighed again, the spider walked over he nuzzled against the cheek of the grey troll offering him all the comfort he could, but deep down Creek knew that it really was going to be torture to the grey troll.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

Three days after this dream the grey troll woke up in bed, he found himself bound up in Creek’s silk, with his friend also bound up close to him, the little spider was clearly in the grip of a bad dream as he whimpered and his whole body shook with fear. Branch quickly discovered that the spiders silk was a lot stronger than it looked, which meant that couldn’t move in order to shake Creek awake and so instead he set to calling out to his friend trying very hard to wake him up. “Creek! Creek! Wake up! You’re having a bad dream! CREEK!”

The spider woke from his dream with a gasp, his eyes widened as he realised he was wound up in his silk with Branch and even though the grey troll couldn’t see his friend blushing he could hear the embracement the spider was feeling as he stuttered out. “I’m so…So…Sorry Branch!”

“It’s alright, you were clearly having a nightmare.” Branch assured him, not wanting his friend to feel guilty for doing something he’d not been able to stop himself doing whilst he had slept, the grey troll was quiet for a few moments before he addressed the transformed prince once more. “Can you get us out of your silk?”

“I think so, just give me a few moments to think.” The spider didn’t really need this time to think about the situation he was in, Creek was just rather happy to be this close to Branch and didn’t want to move just yet, it felt absolutely wonderful to be near to the grey troll like this, but after a few moments the spider prince wriggled his way out of the silk he had made binding them together and then set to freeing Branch.

Once the prince was free he looked at his friend and then said to him gently. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

“No Branch I don’t want to talk about my nightmare, thank you for asking…But may I have a hug please…I know you don’t like to hug often, but I could really use one after that nightmare.” Creek asked him his voice shaking slightly, in answer to this question the prince didn’t say anything instead Branch carefully gathered the little spider close to him and hugged him close. Creek let out a sigh of contentment as the grey prince did this, he felt relief filling him as he snuggled close to the chest of the grey troll and then said softly to Branch. “Thank you for this Branch.”

“You are welcome Creek.” The grey troll said in return, he held the spider close until his friend stopped shaking at last and still hugging the spider close they eventually fell asleep together once more and when they woke again neither of them spoke about the nightmare which Creek had suffered.

Branch could tell that his friend was still uneasy, and he wanted to be able to help the spider in the same way he had been helping him, so he said to his friend. “Would you like me to read to you Creek?”

The little spider gave his friend a grateful look. “Yes please.”

The grey troll slowly sat up in bed, he got up, then walked across to his bookcase and drew out a book, he went back to his bed. Branch settled back down in his bed he held a hand out to Creek, the spider quickly climbed onto hand then up onto his shoulder and when his friend was settled there the prince opened his book and then started to read. “The story of the ten dancing trolls. Have you ever heard this story before?”

“No…Never.” Creek assured the other troll.

“It’s actually a very old story, from a kingdom not far from here. Any way…” After he said this Branch started to tell Creek the story, the prince noticed his sister come into the room and he gave her a small smile. When she realised which one of the stories it was that her brother was telling Creek, Poppy quietly crossed the room and sat on the bed the story of the ten dancing trolls was one of her favourites. Creek spotted her, the princess gave him a smile and wave but said nothing to him, the spider returned this wave and then turned his attention back to the story Branch was telling them. The spider had to admit that the grey troll was a good story teller, the prince would actually change his voice as he read the words of the different characters and the transformed prince found this absolutely wonderful. 

All too soon for Creek’s liking the story came to an end, the spider now had a large smile on his face and felt a lot better than he had earlier. “Thank you for telling me the story Branch.”

To Branch it felt wonderful to have made the spider feel better after having such a bad nightmare. “You are welcome Creek. Good morning sister.”

“Good morning Branch. It was wonderful to hear you telling a story once more, especially as it was my favourite story. I have some news for you.” As Poppy said this last part her voice became serious.

“Oh?” Branch questioned in a way which was both curious and concerned.

“Prince Diamond has arrived, he wishes to woo you.” Poppy told her brother in a dry tone of voice.

The grey troll let out a long suffering groan. “Oh no not again.”

“Again? He has come before?” Creek asked them both with clear surprise.

“Indeed five times now…I tried to make it clear to him last time that I had no interest in marrying a troll I did not love, but it appears Diamond will not take no for an answer, he is infuriating.” Branch told the spider, it was clear from the way that the grey troll spoke about the other royal troll he found him aggravating and didn’t return his romantic feelings. Creek had to admit that hearing Branch say this filled him with relief, he didn’t want to lose the troll he was developing romantic feelings for, falling in love with another troll.

“Still you must greet him and see what he wants to see you from you.” Poppy told her clearly reluctant brother.

The grey troll sighed again and then said to his sister. “Very well, I shall dress as I should for such a meeting and I shall take you with me Creek…Hopefully this time he will take the hint that I have no interest in becoming his husband.”

The spider prince addressed the grey troll in a very serious voice. “Maybe Branch you need to do more than hint…I take it you have told him simply no too?”

“Yes I have.” The grey troll assured his friend.

“Then I suggest you act the soon to be King, be formal and firm with prince Diamond let him know as politely as possible you have no interest in him as a life partner.”

“I think I can do that.” The grey troll said thoughtfully, his eyes taking on a distant look as he turned this idea over in his head.

Creek gently touched the side of the grey prince’s face as he said firmly to the other troll. “Don’t think it Branch, you can do this, be the King! I know that you can do this.”

The grey troll took a deep breath, he drew himself up, the prince gave Creek a nod, he gently Branch lifted the spider off of his shoulder, placed him onto the bed and then went into his side room to change. It was at this moment that Creek realised that Poppy was dressed in a beautiful courtly blue dress embroidered with pink flowers and this left him wondering what Branch might ware. When the grey troll came back into his bedroom, the pink troll’s pink eyes went wide, she was quickly on her feet and dropping into a low curtsy. “Your majesty.”

“Poppy don’t…Please.” 

“Oh but Branch…”

Creek turned around on the bed to see what had the grey troll’s sister so flustered and his mouth opened wide at the sight of him. Branch wore the silver prince’s crown of the kingdom as he always did, but he now also had on trousers in a lighter grey than his skin, a black shirt with a high collar, over this was a silver waistcoat and then a well fitted grey jacket which fell to his hips. This jacket was embroidered with a black leafy tendril pattern at the wrists as well as at the hem and as Branch moved towards the bed were Creek was both the trousers and the jacket shimmered with silver. “Oh my…Are your coronation clothes going to be like this?”

Branch look down at what he wore and then said to the spider. “No, they will be worse.”

The transformed prince couldn’t stop himself bursting out with. “Worse…Branch do you have any idea how amazing you look!”

The prince blushed as the spider complimented him, it made him feel wonderful to have his friend saying such nice things to him. “Thank you for the compliment Creek.” As the grey troll said this to the spider he placed his hand out towards Creek, the spider climbed on, he quickly made his way up onto the shoulder of the soon to be King and then with Poppy not far behind him Branch left his rooms. The grey troll made his way through the corridors of the castle to the main hall, as the councillors noticed Branch enter the hall they quickly moved out of his way opening a path to the other royal troll. The soon to be King stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the prince, who looked back up the stairs with wide eyed wonder. Creek mentally cursed this other prince, he was a glittering troll, with grey hair and one many trolls would find very attractive, the spider prince had an urge to bite him right now. “Welcome to my home once more prince Diamond, what pray can I do for you?”

Quickly the shimmering troll bowed respectfully to Branch and then said to him. “I have come in the hopes that maybe this time I can win your heart.”

Remembering what Creek had told him earlier, the grey troll looked down at him with a cool gaze and then addressed the other royal troll in a serious and firm voice. “Prince Diamond, while I am flattered by your continued interest in marrying me I have no intention of marrying save to the one troll I can love with all my heart and that is not you. I would very much wish for us to be friend’s prince Diamond, but I am afraid I can give you no more than my friendship.”

Diamond sighed, he knew from the tone of voice which the other troll was using that he was not going to be able to alter the grey troll’s feelings for him. It was at this moment that the glittering troll decided that he would go along with being friends for now, he would try to change Branch’s mind again at a later point, so he then gave the grey troll a nod and said to the other male troll. “I see, thank you for being honest with me. I know I have not been willing to give up, but I can see you mean these words and although it may take time I would be honoured to be your friend.”

“I am glad that you are willing to try to become my friend.” As he spoke with relief, the grey troll came down the stairs, he stopped in front of the shimmering troll and held a hand out to Diamond so that the other troll could shake it as a sign of friendship between them.

With a wide smile for Branch the sparkling troll took his offered hand and shook it firmly and the prince continued to hold onto the hand of the soon to be King after they shook hands. As he did so Creek could see despite his words that Diamond still held a desire for the grey troll, furry filled the spider and the transformed prince wished he was in troll form so he could punch Diamond right in his perfect face. “Which ever troll wins your heart is going to be a lucky troll.”

“I am glad to hear you say that.” Branch told the other male troll as he carefully extracted his hand from the hold of the glittering prince.

It was only after they shook hands that Diamond realised that on the shoulder of the prince was a spider which was watching him closely, so the shimmering prince gestured at it and said to the grey prince. “And who is this?”

The grey troll explained the spider to Diamond by saying to him. “This is Creek and he is my friend. I don’t suggest you try to pet him, Creek is a Bright fur spider and they are protective of those they become close to. In a way Creek acts as a form of guard to me and I treasure him.” The spider prince caught his breath as Branch said that he treasured him, it made him feel wonderful to know that he held such value to the soon to be King. Wanting to show that he cared for Branch to Creek rubbed his furry body against the grey troll’s cheek and let out a purr of pleasure. The mouth of the sparkling prince opened wide as Branch smiled slightly as his spider friend did this, Diamond felt hugely envious of the little fuzzy spider being able to be so close to the soon to be King and touch his skin. 

Branch lifted his hand, he then stroked over the top of the spider, then the front of his chest in a clearly affectionate gesture and he then addressed the brightly furry spider in a reassuring voice. “I’m alright Creek. Diamond I look forward to when we next meet.” With this said Branch turned back into the castle and quickly the grey troll made his way towards his rooms, so that he could change into something more relaxed. Poppy was not far behind her brother, she wanted to tell him to be careful around Diamond despite the fact that he had said he wished to be his friend the princess had her doubts this was the truth.

Once Creek was sure that they were far enough away from the councillors and prince Diamond he addressed Branch in a concerned tone of voice. “You need to keep a close eye on Diamond, he still very much has intentions towards you, I am not sure he will just want to be your friend and I worry the prince may try to make you take him as your husband.”

Branch stopped walking, wanting to reassure Creek he quickly made a promise then and there to the spider, one he felt sure he could keep. “I will take your worries to heart and make sure to be careful around Diamond when we meet once more.”

This promise made the spider prince feel a little more relaxed, but still he couldn’t help but feel some concern over what Diamond might do in order to make Branch his. His uncertainties were so intense that white the grey troll was changing back into something less formal, he turned his gaze to Poppy who gave him an understanding nod and said softly. “I will make sure to have all the guards and servants keep a close eye on my brother from now on.” After she said this the princess quickly left the room to go and see to this and Creek promised himself that he would also protect Branch from Diamond to the best of his currently limited abilities.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

After this meeting with Diamond the preparations for Branch’s coronation began in earnest, it felt to the grey troll as though he were working all hours of everyday and answering the same questions with the same answers over and over again. Branch felt that if he had not had Poppy, his friend Creek and his dreams of prince Creek then he would have been driven completely demented by his councillors and the castle staff. In their dream’s the two princes had grown even closer lately, the purple troll called Branch storm cloud, a nick name which made the prince blush with pleasure because for once it felt like his grey colouring was actually being complimented rather than mocked by another troll. The grey troll knew by this point that he was well and truly in love with the other prince, he just wasn’t sure what he should do about these feeling for Creek. So, for now he contented himself by talking with the other troll about all manner of things, it thrilled Branch when they found common ground and the grey troll was surprised to find that he also liked to hug the other prince as often as he could get away with doing so.

As the days went by the grey troll had worked on and then finally finished his speech for his coronation, the grey troll had to admit that his speech had come together well in the end and he felt sure that it would be received well by all of his people. The fittings for what he was to ware for this grand event were also well underway and Branch felt that for once what he was to ware for the coronation did him look like the King he was supposed to be becoming.

Creek watched from where he was on the bed of the prince as today the grey troll carried into his room red pillow, on which was a tall object covered in blue velvet, the spider looked at it and then looked at his friend. “What do you have there?” He asked the grey troll with curiosity.

“This is the crown of the kingdom.” Branch said in answer to this question, he carefully settled the covered crown onto his desk and then he drew the cover off of it.

When the grey troll did this the spider gasped, the crown was made of tall elegant crystalline spikes which shimmered in all the colours of the rainbow as the light caught them. “Wow…I’ve never seen anything so amazing before…”

Slowly Branch lifted the crown up, he placed it onto his head and then looked at himself in the mirror. “Well it suites me…Though I’ll admit that it still feels strange to me to be wearing something I was so used to seeing on my father.”

“I’m sure it does Branch, but I am sure that were ever your father’s spirit is he is proud of you.” Creek told his friend meaning every word, as the transformed prince took the grey troll in for a second time with the crown on, he found himself realising that with the new crown on the prince did look more like the King he was supposed to be. “You really do look very regal Branch.”

“Thank you my friend, I hope that my father’s spirit would be proud of me as you say Creek. I thought it would be best to start wearing the crown now, so that I would get used to having it on. After all, once I am crowned King I will be expected to wear the crown every day.” Branch gently moved his hands slowly around the edge of the crown on his head and then turned to look at Creek as he said. “King Branch Sky-song…It doesn’t sound as bad as I thought it might.”

Creek smiled at his friend and then said trying to give him more confidence. “It sounds like the name of a good and powerful King Branch. I have to say that I think that the crown will look magnificent with your coronation clothes.”

“Yes you are right it will. Are you sure you still wish to accompany me to the coronation?”

“Branch I am sure. So how have things been going with prince Creek?”

The grey troll blushed, his heart instantly started fluttering when the spider asked him this question and he could feel a pleasant warmth traveling through him. “I think things are going very well between us, I know him much better now and well…” Branch’s words trailed away as he was suddenly attacked by shyness.

“Well what Branch?” Creek asked, trying to keep the hope he was feeling out of his voice as he asked the prince this question.

The blush on Branch’s cheeks grew deeper and then he said very softly to the spider. “I love him with all of my heart and soul Creek…I haven’t told him yet…I’m just not sure that such a handsome troll could ever love me in return and I don’t want to get my heart broken by confessing to him feelings he cannot return. I know I should tell him and that I might be the only chance your prince has of becoming himself again, but I just can’t bring myself to tell him…”

The spider couldn’t help but ask the grey troll. “Do you think it is true love you feel for prince Creek?”

Branch didn’t think he could blush even more, but he did manage just this somehow and he gave the spider a nod as said in a whisper. “Yes, I really think it is.”

“So, would you be willing to kiss him yet and see if your love could break the spell?” Creek asked as fear and hope wared inside him for supremacy, he knew his fate hung on the next words which would come from Branch and the spider prince could hardly bare this knowledge.

“I would very much like to do so…But as I said before I don’t know how prince Creek feels about me just yet and I’m not sure I could cope with giving him my true love, only for him to not return those feelings.” As Branch said this he felt sadness welling up in him, he really did want to share his love with the prince, but he was already so scared and Branch knew that he risking being hurt again which wasn’t something which he wanted to experience once more in his life.

After the soon to be King said this to him the spider prince felt that this was the time, he had to tell the grey troll the truth, that he was prince Creek and pray the other troll believed him. “Branch there is something I have to tell you. You know I would never lie to you, don’t you?”

The grey troll gave his friend a very concerned look and then quickly said to him. “Yes of course, I know you wouldn’t lie to me. Why Creek what’s the matter?”

“This is very hard for me to say, so I need you to listen to me and I need you to believe me, can you do that for me Branch?” The spider asked him his voice shaking with all of the repressed emotions which were tumbling about inside of him at this moment.

Seeing that his friend was in quiet an emotional state Branch placed his hands under Creek, he carefully lifted him off of the bed, then to eye level with him and said in a very gentle voice. “I will listen to all you have to tell me and I will believe what you tell me my friend, so why don’t you tell me what the matter is?”

The fuzzy spider took a deep breath, he let it out and then started to tell the prince his story. “I’m not just any spider, I am prince Creek, this is what happened to me when I was enchanted. Being stuck in this shape is why I understood so well when you talked to me about being judged on outer appearances, trust me that has happened to me plenty of times in this shape.” Branch looked at him for a long time, he knew that his friend wouldn’t lie to him, he felt a mixture of disbelief, hope and joy as Creek told him all of this, but before the prince could say anything to him the spider let out a deep sigh and spoke to the soon to be King again. “I know, it’s hard to believe, but storm cloud it really is me and I want you to know that I do love you very much.”

The grey troll didn’t say anything, he knew when Creek used his nick name that this was his prince and in that moment Branch knew exactly what he was going to do. Very he gently kissed the top of the spider’s head, this caused a large flash of purple light to fill the room, Branch had to close his eyes as this sudden bright light filled the air around the spider. When the light finally faded away, the grey troll opened one eye first, then the other, his hands were empty, but Branch smiled widely at the sight before him, as now sitting on his bed was his prince Creek as he had seen him in their many wonderful dream encounters. 

The purple troll stared at himself wide eyed disbelief for a few moments and then looked to Branch who was smiling at him widely and starting to fill with colour. Creek lifted one of his arms he took hold of the grey troll’s hand and gently pulled the one he loved down onto the bed next to him so that Branch was sitting at his side. Slowly the purple troll released the hand he had used to do this, he then moved one hand around onto the back of his head and pulled the other prince in for their first kiss. As their lips connected the grey troll let out a sigh of contentment, he slipped one arm around Creek then the other holding him firmly but gently letting the other troll know he can break his hold any time he should wish to. Slowly their lips moved against each other and they both felt pleasure flowing through them as they kissed for the first time. Gently the purple troll pulled Branch a little closer to him, he kissed the other troll a little stronger than before and the soon to be King allowed this kissing him back with the same strength. Very reluctantly they broke this second far more intense kiss, they were both feeling warm and happy, they lent their forehead against each other’s and let themselves breath for a few moments. “I truly love you Branch. I really do love you.” Creek said with joy in his voice, his eyes, soul and heart.

“I love you to Creek, I truly do.” Branch assured him meaning it with all of his heart and soul.

“Thank you, thank you for freeing me.” Creek said slowly pulling his forehead away from that of the other prince’s, he smiled widely at Branch, who he knew was unaware of the fact he now had teal blue skin and taller royal blue hair.

Slowly the purple troll took one of his hands into his hand then brought it into the other troll’s line of sight, Creek watched with absolute happiness as the teal eyes which he loved so much as widened then filled with brilliant joy. “My colours…Oh Creek my colours!” Branch let out a laugh before he swept in and kissed Creek strongly on the lips.

The purple troll let out a surprised gasp, but he quickly returned this kiss and at the same time Creek placed a hand onto the bed as he tried not to topple over from the force of this kiss. Soon the blue troll broke the kiss, he blushed brightly, then he looked into Creek’s grey blue eyes and then said softly. “Sorry…I didn’t mean to become so excited by the return of my colours.”

The prince chuckled slightly, he hugged Branch gently but firmly to him and then said to him. “Of course you were happy that your colours are returned to you and wanted to express it. I’m certainly not going to object to you kissing me my love, you may do so as often as you wish.”

Branch slowly released Creek, he tried to remove the other troll’s hold and looked away from him as he said sadly. “I guess you will want to leave me and go back to your family now.”

“Oh no, I am not going anywhere without you Branch, not now or ever again.” Creek told him firmly, he meant every word he spoke, he was not going to let the one he loved become sad and somehow lose his colours again. The head of the blue troll instantly snapped up, their gazes met, gently Creek brought the hand which had been on the back of the soon to be King’s head away from there and then placed it onto the side of his face as he said to him firmly. “You are my true love, you saved me, I will never leave you. I will write to my family, I will tell them I have found you though they will probably know that by now and they can come to see us, but I will not leave you.”

Branch could hardly believe the words Creek was saying to him, but he knew he meant them, his heart filled with such a wonderful feeling he didn’t want to call it joy as this feeling was to brilliant for that. “You’ll stay here with me…Always…Does that mean…Creek does that mean that…” Branch gulped, he took a few moments to gather himself and then tried talking to the one he loved again. “Would you marry me Creek?” The eyes of the purple troll went wide, he could hardly believe that the other troll had asked him this question, Branch suddenly laughed and then said to Creek. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked you that yet.” Quickly he stood up breaking the hold of the purple troll on him.

Creek reached out, he grabbed the arm of the other male, the prince hastily stood up, he then pulled Branch back against him and placed his arms around him as he said to him. “Yes Branch, yes I will marry you.”

The blue troll looked at him with surprise in his eyes, but with a shake of the head then said to Creek. “It’s alright you don’t need to say yes to my question. I should have waited and asked you properly I’m sorry that I rushed you. Come we best go tell my councillors exactly who you are and give them and my sister a heart attack when they see I have my colours once more.” As he spoke Branch smiled softly at the troll he loved and held a hand out to Creek. The prince wanted to argue with his true love, but he knew better than to do so at this time, so instead he took the hand being offered to him by the other troll and they set off into the castle together.


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter seven:

Branch had been right about the return of his colours causing a shock for his sister and councillors, as soon as the blue troll had entered the room, all the trolls had frozen with shock and fallen into a complete silence. It had been Poppy who had broken out of her state of her shock first, the princess had dashed across the room to her brother, when she reached Branch Poppy had thrown her arms around him and hugged him hard. “Oh Branch! You have your colours again! You found hope and happiness again! This is wonderful how did it happen?” As she asked this question the pink troll held her brother at arm’s length staring at him with wide wonder filled eyes.

“You can thank Creek for that.” When he said this Branch used his hold on the hand of the purple troll’s hand to bring him forward to his side. “Say hello to what was my spider Creek, it turns out he was prince Creek’s enchanted form.”

“Hello princess Poppy.” Creek said to her with a small smile and without releasing the hand of the other troll.

As soon as the troll spoke to her Poppy knew this was the bright fuzzy spider she had known as her brothers close friend and confidant. “Oh wow! Are you really prince Creek?”

“I am.” The purple troll assured her.

“You have proof of this?” One of the councillors asked him with deep suspicion in his voice.

These words caused Branch to glare at this councillor, he felt offended on behalf of Creek, but before the angered soon to be King could say a word Creek used his free hand to pull out of his hair a silver chain on which was the coat of arms of his family set against an amethyst. “This should help, my crest none but my family carry it and each one is coloured to us.”

As the councillors looked the crest in his hands over they all gave nods, then as one they bowed to him and then one said to him. “You are indeed prince Creek.”

“I am. Your soon to be King has asked me to marry him and I have accepted.” As he spoke these words the purple troll gave Branch a wide happy smile, he knew that the other troll wouldn’t be expecting him to say this to the council, but Creek was absolutely determined to make sure that Branch would be his and his alone.

The councillors turned wide eyes onto the blue troll and one of them eventually managed to ask him. “Is this so prince Branch?”

He took a deep breath, Branch then steadied himself after the shock which the purple trolls words had caused him to be in and then spoke as Creek had taught him to firmly but politely to his council. “This is so, prince Creek has become my betrothed and he will not be made to leave my rooms ever I hope you all understand this. I shall present him with the ring of the family after we have spoken to you. Prince Creek will contact his parents to inform them of all which had occurred.”

The councillors had no objections to his strong words, they knew that Branch was clearly not going to be moved on this subject and one of them addressed the King. “We have no objection to your union with prince Creek or to his sharing your rooms. We would like to hold a ball to celebrate the return of your colours and when prince Creek’s parents have also given their blessing to this union we shall plan your wedding as well as a ball to celebrate this, and we shall also incorporate prince Creek into our plans for your coronation.”

“Very well, I shall allow the ball to be held to celebrate the return of my colours. I think the plans which have been state for after the ball are fair and wise and so I agree to this also.” Branch said happy to allow this ball as the council were not causing any kind of fuss about his wish to marry Creek. After this the blue troll led the other troll from the room, he shook his head slightly at the purple prince and then said with a smile. “I see you weren’t willing to wait for me to propose to you again my true love.”

“No, I wasn’t going to wait. I didn’t want some other troll winning you away from me or convincing your council they should be the troll to marry you instead of me.” Creek tells him seriously and firmly.

Branch smiles at the troll walking at his side, he felt truly happy and thrilled by these words from the other troll. “I’m glad you feel this way and so you know no troll has any chance of ever winning me away from you, I love you, heart, body and soul, now and always Creek.” As he spoke the blue troll led Creek out into the garden, together they made their way to the folly and once they were inside the couple sat down side by side. Creek hadn’t known what to say from those words from Branch, he knew they were heartfelt and that the blue troll meant everyone of them. The blue prince drew the purple troll’s back to him as he carefully removed from his hair a ring which was made of the same shimmering crystal substance as his King’s crown and he held it out towards Creek as he said to him. “May I put this on you my beloved?”

“Of course.” The purple troll lifted his left hand up, he watched with absolute joy in his heart as Branch carefully slipped the ring onto the middle finger of his left hand.

“This ring is very special, it prevents magic being used on you. It will tell you if I need you, or if I am in danger by glowing and if you should ever need to find me then simply say my name to the ring and it will guide you to me.” Branch told the other troll while he sat looking at the ring on his finger admiring it on Creek’s finger and feeling truly happy and blessed to have won this amazing troll for himself.

“That’s good to know.” The purple troll slipped his fingers of his free hand under the chin of the other gently the prince titled his face up and then pressed his lips to those of Branch, as he did this, Creek slowly slipped his left hand from the grip of the blue troll, he firmly put his arm around the waist of the blue troll and pulled him closer to him.

Branch responded to this by putting one of his hands onto the shoulder of the other troll and then ran his other hand into the two tone hair of Creek. As the blue troll did this the purple prince let out a small moan of pleasure, he pressed his lips more firmly to Branch’s, the soon to be King kissed him back just as firmly. They both loved the way that kissing made them feel, it was an amazing experience and it just confirmed to them both that this was meant to be. When at last they broke the kiss they were both panting slightly, the two male trolls shared a smile, the happiness they both felt was very clear to see in both trolls. “My betrothed.” Branch said softly.

“I like you calling me that my betrothed.” Creek admitted with a soft smile on his face.

The blue troll grinned at him and then said with a mischievous sparkle in his teal eyes. “That makes me wonder if you will like being called something else too.”

The purple prince gave the other troll a confused look and asked his true love. “Oh what something else would this be love?”

“Well husband of course.” The blue prince said with a wide smile for the other troll.

Creek took a deep breath as soon as Branch said husband, his grey blue eyes went wide, if felt to the prince like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, that one simple word husband made him feel so much joy and pleasure, Creek just wanted to hear the word again and so he whispered softly to Branch. “Please call me that again please Branch.”

“Call you what?” The blue troll asked mischievously.

The other prince glared at him and said with mock severity. “You know what Branch.”

“Could you possibly mean husband?” Branch asked him curiously.

“Yes…I think I am in love with hearing that word from you.” Creek admitted as he let out a deep contended and blissful sigh.

Branch smiled widely at his true love, he was so very happy to see the other prince looking so happy and blissful thanks to him and then said to Creek. “That’s good to know. I cannot believe that I said I would allow another ball.”

“Yes but this time I will be there to dance with you and I shall do so many times.” Creek assured him, then suddenly a thought came to the purple troll and he spoke to the other prince once more. “I’m sure I won’t be the only troll wanting to dance with you. I’ll try not to be to possessive but I won’t make promises.”

This admission drew a chuckle from Branch, he could understand why Creek might be possessive of him as he had broken the curse on him and they were true loves. The blue troll gently rested his forehead head against the forehead of the purple troll and then said to him very softly. “I don’t mind you being possessive of me my true love. I am glad my councillors knew better than to fight me about your staying in my room, I won’t be parted from you willingly.”

“I’m glad you won’t mind me being possessive of you. I won’t be parted from you willingly either Branch. Is there a ring I can give you in return for your one love?”

“Yes.” He said softly, the blue price pulled back from the other troll slightly, he carefully brought the second ring out of his hair, the blue troll then held it out to Creek and the purple troll gently took the ring from Branch. 

Once he had done this the blue troll offered his left hand to the other prince without him having to ask him too. Seeing this Creek took hold of the hand gently but firmly, then he slipped the ring onto Branch’s finger, as it fitted into place perfectly on Branch’s wedding finger the purple troll felt joy rushing through him and at the same time he felt very fortunate to have this troll as his true love. “There now all the world knows we belong to each other.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Branch told Creek honestly, quietly the two of them sat side by side just holding each other and bathing in the feeling of the perfection of being together at last.

 

A week later the night of the ball to celebrate the return of Branch’s colours was being held, Creek was already in the ballroom, he was dressed in a finely tailored deep purple trousers, a white shirt, a darker purple waistcoat and a jacket matching the trousers, the jacket had been embroidered with a silver leafy pattern at the cuffs and hem and though he wore now crown tonight Creek openly wore his coat of arms so every troll at the ball knew who he was. The prince stood with Poppy, tonight she wore a fabulous, wide skirted gown in a sparkling deeper shade of pink than her skin colour and the two trolls chatted as they waited for Branch to enter the ball. The purple troll was very nervous, he felt sure that now the other prince had his colours that he would have a lot of trolls coming after him and at the same time he was also dying of curiosity because Branch had hidden what he was going to ware from him for tonight.

When the doors to the ballroom opened so Branch could enter a voice formally called out to all of those troll’s present at the ball. “His highness prince Branch Sky-song.”

Creek found himself turning to look up at the stairs which led up to those doors, his eyes went wide, he felt his mouth opened wide and he quickly closed it. Branch wore a white shirt with a high neck, over this was a silver shimmering waistcoat, his trousers and jacket were deep midnight blue which shimmered in the light as he walked and the cuffs and hem had been embroidered in silver stars. The silence that fell over the room at the sight of the prince was absolute, he calmly walked to the other end of the ballroom, turned and then spoke to all those present. “Welcome all of you to my ball to celebrate the return of my colours let the ball begin!”

As soon as he finished speaking the music began, before any trolls could make their way towards Branch in order to ask him to dance he walked over to his sister and Creek. When the blue troll reached them he smiled at his sister and betrothed, after doing this Branch then broke with years of tradition by offering his hand to the purple prince as he said. “Will you dance the first dance of the ball with me prince Creek?”

Quickly Creek bowed to Branch and accepted his hand. “Yes I would be very honoured to dance the first dance with you prince Branch.”

Smiling softly the blue troll took the other prince out onto the floor, they danced the first waltz together, it was clear to the trolls watching them dance that these too trolls were very much in love. Creek and Branch were utterly lost in each other as they danced together, their dance was smooth, it looked like they had been dancing together like this for years. It felt absolutely wonderful to the purple troll to finally be able to dance with his true love before all of the other trolls of the kingdom and therefore show them all that Branch belonged to him now and they had missed their chance to win this magnificent troll. There was however one troll who was not very happy with this at all, but they decided to bide their time and make their move when they could to separate the new couple as soon as they had the chance.

When this first dance finished Branch and Creek reluctantly released each other, they bowed to each other, then the blue troll offered the purple prince his arm. With a smile the purple troll placed his arms along Branch’s and placed his hand atop that of the blue trolls in a move which was both traditional and possessive all at once. With a smile for the one he loved Branch took Creek to the edge of the floor, when they reached the side of the dancefloor the two trolls were surrounded by many other trolls asking them to dance. Branch however politely and firmly refused the many requests by the other trolls to dance in order to dance the second dance of the ball with his sister. As Branch danced this second dance with Poppy he became aware of Creek dancing with another troll and he felt white hot envy sear him, but he carried on dancing with Poppy determined to reclaim his betrothed after this dance with his sister. Sure enough when this dance ended Branch escorted his sister to the side of the dancefloor and then went looking for Creek so he could dance with him again, but before the soon to be King could find him the purple troll and ask him to dance with him, Creek was being taken back out onto the dancefloor by another partner. Not wanting to explode with rage before all of the guests at the ball, Branch quietly slipped out of one of the garden doors to get a few moments to himself so he could calm back down.

The blue troll walked a short way from the ball along the wall of the ballroom, he then stopped walking, Branch stood looking up at the stars taking deep even breaths in order to calm himself back down. Then suddenly a hand touched the shoulder of the blue troll, Branch let out a startled gasp, shock speared through him, with his heart beating wildly the soon to be King spun round quickly in order to see who was behind him and found Diamond standing there looking at him. As he realised it was a troll he knew standing behind him, Branch let out a sigh of relief and then said to the shimmering troll in an angry voice. “Diamond! You scared me!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do so, but you were miles away.” As he said this the prince moved closer to the blue troll blocking his way back to the ball.

“Diamond what are you doing?” Branch asked with a slight edge of panic and suspicion to his voice.

The sparkling troll didn’t answer this question from the other male troll and instead he quickly backed the other prince into the wall off the ballroom. As Branch’s back hit the wall he gasped with fright, then Diamond swept in and kissed him hard on the lips cutting off any more noise or objections from the blue prince. The blue troll brought his hands up in order to push him away, but the sparkling troll caught his arms pinning them to the wall, despite him doing this Branch still struggled and tried to get away from this hard kiss. “DIAMOND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BETROTHED?!” Yelled Creeks very furious voice from behind prince Diamond.


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight:

Diamond broke the kiss he had been forcing on Branch, he didn’t turn to face Creek but instead he gave the purple troll a cocky smile over his shoulder as he said to the other prince. “I’m kissing him in order to show Branch what he is missing out on by having you as his betrothed rather than myself.”

“I’d rather kiss a frog.” The soon to be King spat out at the sparkling troll, as he spoke Branch continued to fight his hold of him, he could feel his fury and hate towards the other prince building with every passing moment.

Creek glared at Diamond, he stepped forwards towards the shimmering troll menacingly and said to him in a low threatening voice. “I’d say my betrothed has made his opinion of you rather clear. Now let him go Diamond before I lose what remains of my temper, which believe me is hanging by a very slender thread right now.”

The shimmering troll released Branch but then said to him in confident tones. “If you’ll give me a moment to deal with him we can then have some more time to ourselves love.”

The teal eyes of the soon to be King thinned to slits, he felt absolute anger filling him and for once in his life the blue troll acted on his anger. So it was that before Diamond or Creek had a chance to react in any way Branch’s royal blue hair swept forward, it flung the sparkling prince to the ground and then he pinned Diamond to the ground with his hair. “I have tried to be understanding! I tried to be your friend! Now I have had enough! If you ever touch me again, or try to harm Creek I will make you regret it! Do you understand?” The shimmering troll gave Branch a frightened nod in answer to this question, but the grey troll didn’t release him just yet as he had more he wished to say to Diamond before he did this. “You will go now! You will gather your people and you will leave and if you don’t go straight away I will tell all of your people exactly what you tried to do to me!”

After Branch said this he very reluctantly released Diamond, when he did this the sparkling troll shot to his feet and he instantly swung his hair out towards the blue troll intending to hit him with it. Creek however reacted to this quickly, he swept his hair out and caught hold of the grey hair of the shimmering troll preventing it from reaching Branch and once he had done this Creek growled out at him with furry clear in his voice. “That prince Diamond was a big mistake!” 

Diamond fruitlessly pulled on the hold of Creek’s two tone hair but it was too strong, no matter how hard the sparkling troll struggled the hair refused to release his. The purple troll lifted the sparkling troll off of the ground with his hair and dangled him in the air as he did this Diamond started to thrash around in his hairs hold. The purple troll ignored his struggles and turned his attention to his true love and asked him in a gentle caring tone. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine thanks to you my beloved.” Branch assured him with a smile, he could help but feel pleased when Creek thought to make sure he was alright, the blue troll also felt thrilled that the one he loved had defended him so openly.

Glad to hear that Branch was alright Creek with the soon to be King at his side carried the struggling prince back into the ball, as soon as they entered the ballroom everything went silent and all eyes turned onto the three trolls. The purple troll looked around the ballroom at all of the trolls present he held Diamond further up into the air so that they could all see him and knowing that he had the full attention of all the trolls Creek then said to them. “This so called prince! Forced a kiss on my betrothed, he held him down and then when my betrothed defended himself after this affront prince Diamond attacked him! For these actions so unbefitting to a prince we send him home with his people in shame!”

Once he had finished speaking Creek threw Diamond onto the floor, as the shimmering troll hit the floor a huge huff of breath escaped him and this time the prince wisely didn’t get up. Those trolls who had accompanied Diamond quickly came forwards, they said nothing too Branch and Creek they knew there was nothing they could say in the light of their princes’ behaviour and so instead picked Diamond up off of the dancefloor then carried their prince away. As the purple troll had called the glittering prince shamed, this meant that Diamond would no longer be welcome in either Branch’s or Creek’s kingdoms. The sparkling troll would also have to explain to his parents all that had happened and why he had been shamed by them.

Creek felt relieved that the shimmering troll was gone from their lives at last, Branch was also happy that the prince would no longer be able to trouble them as well. As soon as Diamond had been taken away the purple price took the soon to be King’s left hand into his and kissed the back of it, in what was a chivalrous, possessive and romantic gesture all at once. The blue troll smiled at Creek as he did this, Branch returned this gesture, after this he used the hold he had on the hand of the purple troll to draw him close and then said in a clear commanding voice. “Orchestra play on!”

Quickly as the blue troll had ordered the orchestra began to play a slow dance, Branch began to dance with the one he loved, as he did so the blue troll feeling contentment starting to remove his earlier negative feelings. Soon the other trolls around them began to dance once more, slowly Creek relaxed into the hold of Branch and let himself enjoy the feeling of dancing with the blue troll. When this dance came to an end, none of the other trolls dared to approached them to try to ask them for a dance as it was clear that the couple would not be separated from each other for the rest of the night. 

After a few more dances Creek quietly led Branch out from the ballroom, the purple troll carefully guided him through the castle garden, the blue prince followed the one he loved along in curious silence. Eventually the couple ended up in the folly were they first met each other, as soon as they entered the folly Branch smiled softly this place held such wonderful memories for him and made the blue troll feel instantly at ease. Creek pulled Branch close, he gazed into the bright teal blue eyes, he stroked his fingers through the royal blue hair of the other troll and then said to him in a deep throaty voice. “I hated seeing another troll kissing you. All I wanted was to pull you close to me and do this…” Creek brought his lips to those of Branch in a deep kiss, he pushed his lips firmly and possessively against the blue trolls. He put an arm around the blue prince, Creek pulled the body of Branch close to his, as he did this the soon to be King let out a small moan of desire, this felt wonderful much better than when he had been kissed by Diamond. Branch began to kiss him back and when he did this the blue prince placed his hands up onto the shoulders of the purple troll clinging to him as they kissed.

Creek broke the kiss, they both breathed hard for a few moments, the purple troll felt absolute joy and passion from their kiss and he then groaned out. “Branch…”

“Yes Creek?” The blue troll asked breathlessly.

“I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

“Then don’t.” Branch told him as he tugged his head down towards him before then saying in a throaty voice. “Kiss me Creek please.”

The purple troll let out a defeated groan as he said this to him, then he crashed his lips to those of the other prince, kissing him deeply and strongly. The blue troll kissed Creek back with the same amount of force and enthusiasm as the one he loved was kissing him, Branch loved the wonderful feelings which being kissed by Creek gave him. The purple troll was in absolute bliss, he really didn’t want to stop kissing Branch, he was so very glad that the blue troll was his true love. Eventually the purple prince broke this second kiss, he quickly swept Branch up into his arms and carried him from the garden up to their rooms for the night.

A week after the ball the Creek and Branch received a letter of apology from Diamond and his mother and father who assured the two royal trolls that they were not at all pleased with their son’s behaviour and they hoped that at some point in the future they could both forgive Diamond for his deplorable actions. The King and Queen went on to inform Creek and Branch that they were making their son do a lot of work with the community as a punishment for his behaviour. 

 

Three weeks later Creek’s mother and father arrived from the kingdom of Shimmer Vale, the reunion between the purple troll, River and Dawn was deeply touching, they hugged together cried together happy to be together again at long last. Eventually Creek had turned to were Branch was standing to one side with his sister, the purple troll held a hand out towards the soon to be King and the purple prince then said softly to his parents. “Mother, father this is Prince Branch Sky-song, my betrothed, it is his true love which broke my enchantment.”

With a warm smile on his face Branch walked over to were Creek and his parents were, he took the hand of the purple prince into his and then bowed to them politely. “King River and Queen Dawn, it is a pleasure to meet you both at last.”

“Prince Branch we are glad to meet you too.” King river told his son’s betrothed with seriousness.

Queen Dawn smiled at him widely. “Thank you for freeing our son of his enchantment, we wish you to know we have no objections to his marriage to you prince Branch.”

“Thank you, I am glad to hear you have no objections, I have no wish to be parted from Creek ever again. I am hoping you will both agree to a short engagement, I would like for Creek to be my husband before I am crowned King.”

When Branch told his mother and father this Creek looked at him with wide eyes, he could tell that the blue troll was serious in his wishes, the idea of being married sooner to Branch filled Creek with tremendous joy and he turned pleading eyes onto his mother and father. The King looked to his Queen, the two shared a smile, then looked back at the younger couple, they gave them a nod and River said. “Of course, it is understandable that you would wish to be married to your true love as soon as possible and before you are crowned King.”

Dawn looked at Poppy and the council, she smiled at them and said. “Well I suggest we get to organising, these two clearly have no intention of waiting nay longer than they need to and I for one have no intention of making such a clearly in love couple do so.”

The princess grinned at the Queen, she walked over to her, she placed her arm through that of the older troll and said to her. “Well then let us begin at once.” The Council and King River followed the two of them out of the room.

Once he was sure that they were all gone Branch and Creek looked at each other, the purple troll started to chuckle, the blue troll smiled at his true love and said to him ruefully. “I have a funny feeling those two are going to run circles around my council and have us married in less than a month.”

Creek gave him a nod. “I think you are right there my love, but the less time I have to wait until I can officially call you husband the better as far as I am concerned.” As he spoke the purple prince drew his true love in for a hug.

Branch returned the hug and then said softly. “I’ll agree with that. Though I like to call you husband already as I know you like it so very much.”

“You’re such a tease.” Creek said to the one he loved in mock severity.

“Ah, but I only tease you beloved.”

“True and I wouldn’t have you any other way. Branch I was hoping…Would you mind if I incorporated a tradition from my home country into our wedding?” As Creek asked this question he was slightly nervous.

Branch had to admit the nervous way the one he loved asked this question had him feeling both curious and concerned. “What is this tradition beloved?”

Creek did his best to explain the tradition of his county to Branch. “Well, in my country after the vows are made and the first kiss is shared the couple sing together…I’ve never heard you sing, but I was hoping that you would agree to perform a wedding duet with me.”

Slowly the blue troll smiled at the one he loved. “I would be honoured to perform a wedding duet with you. Shall we look at what song we might wish to sing together?”

“I’d like that.” Creek told him with a mixture of happiness and relief filling him, the purple troll was truly glad that Branch had agreed so readily to include this part of his home country into their wedding he had always wanted to sing at his wedding. Together hand in hand the young troll couple made their way back to their way back into the castle to their rooms so that they could decide what duet they would sing at their wedding.


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine:

Branch’s prediction about the two female trolls was proven to be correct, as Poppy and Dawn had their wedding organised within two weeks. The blue troll was very much looking forward to marrying Creek, and he knew that his singing voice would be rather the surprise for his soon to be husband. Wanting to keep his voice as a surprise Branch had managed to convince his council and Poppy in a private meeting that no troll should ask him to sing before this point. This request from the soon to be King was met with agreement, Branch had also spoken to them about what was to happen between the two kingdoms after he married Creek. The blue troll had told them all that he was handing the throne to his sister, so that he could go with Creek back to his kingdom, Branch had made it clear that this too was to be kept quiet for now, this declaration from the blue troll had met with some surprise but no disagreements. Poppy had been proud of her brother’s solution to the two countries being a large the distance apart and the pink troll wondered why Branch wanted this to be kept quiet as well, but she knew if she asked that her brother would not tell her the answer.

On the day of the wedding Branch was dressed magnificently, he wore his silver prince’s crown, his shirt was a light grey blue, the prince’s suite was royal blue, which had been embroidered with silver waves as a nod towards Creek’s name. He stood waiting at the aisle before the priestess who was marrying them, he was nervously hoping that the one he loved would like the surprises he had planned for him today. When Creek came to the end of the aisle, the sight of him caused Branch to smile and fill with joy, to him right now the purple troll was the most handsome troll he had ever seen. Creek wore a light purple shirt, a suite of darker purple which had been embroidered with golden leafy branches in honour of his groom and on his head was a silver circlet of swirling tendrils which was a simpler version of the circlet his father wore. He smiled softly back at Branch, Creek felt incredibly lucky to be marrying the troll who loved him truly and walking down this aisle towards him felt natural, as though he’d been waiting all his life to do this.

When Creek reached were Branch stood waiting for him the blue troll took both of the other male troll’s hands into hers, then together they turned to the priestess who smiled at them and started the ceremony to join them together. When the time of the vow exchange came Branch made his vows first. “I Branch Sky-song do take you Creek Cloud-chaser to be my husband, true love brought us together and I shall always love you truly. I shall stand beside you now and always, I will live my life alongside you.”

As they didn’t need to exchange rights once Branch had made his vows Creek took his turn. “I Creek Cloud-chaser do take you Branch Sky-song to be my husband. Your true love broke my enchantment, true love brought us together and I shall always love you truly. I shall stand beside you now and always, I will live my life alongside you.”

The priestess smiled softly at the clearly couple and then said. “By the exchange of these vows, and the rings you both ware I declare you both married, you may share a kiss.”

Branch gently claimed Creek’s lips in a soft, but full kiss and as he did so the blue troll put his arms around the one he loved. The purple troll kissed him back, he placed his hands up onto the shoulders of his new husband and held Branch as close as he dared in front of all the witnesses. Slowly they broke their wedding kiss, the couple moved their arms from around each other and held hands once more. A few moments later music began, Creek took a breath he began to sing the song they had chosen for their wedding song, this song spoke of the true love which the purple troll felt for his new husband. Branch smiled softly, he had to admit that his new husband had a lovely singing voice, when his part of the song came the blue troll began to sing of how much he loved Creek in return, the eyes of the blue grey eyes of the purple troll went wide, as Branch unveiled his wonderful angelic singing voice to him for the first time. The purple troll managed to push his surprise to one side just in time to sing with his news husband when the time came and they both smiled as their voices joined in perfect harmony. When the song ended, at the guests at the wedding came to their feet clapping and cheering for the new couple. The two princes shared a smile, they took hold of each other’s hands again and then they walked back down the aisle together.

The newly married couple led their guests to the ballroom, a few moments after this orchestra began to play a waltz and then the newly married couple went out onto the dancefloor together and danced the first waltz of the wedding ball together. It was clear to all of those watching that the couple were very happy and content together, their love for each other was also easy to see. After this dance the two trolls spent the rest of the evening at each other’s side none of the guests at the wedding dared to separate the newly married trolls. After receiving the good wishes of many of those at the ball Branch and Creek slipped away into the castle and back to Branch’s bedroom. Once they were inside the bedroom the purple troll turned towards his new husband and then said to the one he loved. “Thank goodness, I’m glad we are alone at last. You have an amazing singing voice Branch! I can’t believe that you hid it from me like that!”

“Thank you, I hope it was a pleasant surprise.” Branch asked him feeling suddenly nervous.

Creek smiled at him widely and then said to the blue troll. “Yes it was my love. Thank you.” The purple troll kissed his husband deeply, before lifting him up, carrying Branch over to the bed and laying him down in it. The blue troll smiled up at Creek, he started gently pushing the jacket off of the shoulders of his true love, he could feel anticipation and pleasure building in him already and from the look in Creek’s eyes he wasn’t the only one feeling this way.

The next day Creek was standing in the courtyard talking to his parents as they got ready to leave, he was unaware of Branch coming down the stairs into the castle courtyard behind him, until his husband was at his side and taking his hand into his. The purple troll turned to look at Branch, he froze, the grey troll was dressed in clothes which were of his country today a simple white shirt with balloon sleeves, which had a tall collar that was open wide, he wore long dark blue trousers and on his head was a silver circlet of interwoven leafy branches. “Is everything packed and ready for us to go Queen Dawn?” The blue troll asked her with a smile.

The Queen smiled back at the blue troll and then answered his question. “It is, and please call me Dawn and my husband River, you are my son now.”

“I would be honoured to call you Dawn.” Branch told her his eyes full of happiness as he did so.  
Creek looked from his mother and father back to his husband and then asked all of them with clear confusion. “What is going on here?”

Branch turns his gaze onto the confused troll at his side, he grins at the purple troll and then says to him simply. “We are going home love.”

“Home?” Creek asked now feeling even more confused than he had a few moments ago.

“Yes my love, we are returning home to your kingdom.” The blue troll explained to the one he loves still smiling widely at him.

Creek feel shock filling him and this feeling is clear in his voice when he addresses Branch. “What? But you are supposed to be crowned King soon!”

Slowly the blue troll placed brief a kiss onto the cheek of the other male troll and then said to him. “No Creek I won’t become King, I had a long talk with my council and Poppy, my sister is going to be Queen in my place and I am going to come home with you to your kingdom to become you’re consort. Your people need you Creek, unlike me you are the only heir to the throne, my council as well as my sister have agreed to my plans and I have also spoken to your parents about this and they have no objects to my coming back to your kingdom to rule it with you.”

King River spoke up at this point. “Indeed we do not object at all, from all we have witnessed of your new husband we know that Branch will make you a fine King’s consort when the time comes.”

Branch spoke to Creek his voice deadly serious as he said. “I said I would never let you go and would always stand beside you Creek and this is my way of doing that my true love. I would like to visit my sister occasionally, but I wish to make my life with you in your kingdom.”

“You are you sure about this Branch?” Creek asked Branch his voice full or the wonder and disbelief he was feeling at this moment.

“Yes Creek I am very sure.” The blue troll assured the one he loved.

“Then let’s go home.”

After Creek had said this King Rive took the arm of Queen Dawn and together they made their way back to the carriage waiting for them. Branch used his free hand to gesture to the second carriage standing in the courtyard with its door open waiting for them to get into it. Creek laughed with delight, he dashed to the carriage pulling a chuckling Branch along behind him and then into the carriage with him. As their it started to pull away Creek noticed that Poppy was standing on the steps waving joyfully to them and Branch waved back to his sister.

 

The trolls of Creek’s kingdom came to love Branch just as much as they did their prince, the blue troll proved himself to be wise, kind, as well as fair, it was clear to all the trolls of the kingdom that he was very in love with his husband, and Creek with him. The two male trolls would go to visit Poppy twice a year every year, the sister was running the kingdom very well, the people loved her and she was considering marrying prince Willow from one of the neighbouring kingdoms. As for prince Diamond after spending years working with his people he learnt his lesson and was a change troll, he made a formal apology to creek and Branch who accepted it and forgave the prince as it was clear he truly had reformed and learnt his lesson. Diamond would go on to marry a price from a far off country, he would go down in the history of his kingdom as one of its greatest Kings.

When the time came, King River and Queen Dawn stepped down from throne to retire and Creek was crowned King, during the ceremony the new King crowned Branch as his consort rather than as his Queen. Branch and Creek spent the rest of their lives truly in love, they ruled their kingdom well and were loved by all of the trolls they ruled over. They eventually had two children the eldest was a boy, he had teal blue skin like Branch and two tone green hair, they named him Sky, River after Branch’s and Creek’s fathers. Their second child was a daughter, her skin was a lovely shade of lavender, her hair was a deep shade of royal blue and was named Dawn Twilight after Creek’s and Branch’s mothers.


End file.
